Dango and Sake
by Kiraichi
Summary: This time Anko is a hot waitress at a tavern, later she is teamed up with Kakashi to find out what happened to the missing Bouncer Ninja. Bad thing is, this leads to an objective that may put their lives in danger! AnkoxKakashi fic Rated M for safety.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto or any of their brilliant exquisite characters. Especially not Hinata………. But if I did…. Oh ho if I did! Woo! Rule #1: Hinata gets Naruto!! Now this fan fic has occasional or maybe frequent profanity so I advise READER DISCRESSION! Just in case.

**Preface:** I'd first like to sends a special thank you to all of the readers who were kind enough to read and review my last fan fic _Sand Blossom_ featuring Gaara and Sakura. I hope that this fan fic is as enjoyable as the last, enjoy and keep reviews a-comin'! They are a real confidence boost. Thank you and good day.

**Dango and Sake**

As the sun sets in the village of Konoha, the moon takes its place and turns day into night. Shopkeepers close down their shops and pack it away for the next day, the children return home to their parents, workers return to their respective families, and the Night-Watch Ninja take off on their nightly duties.

All of the lights go out in every home save for the fireflies that zoom around. In the black streets of Konoha dark figures zoom around, they all converge on one place and then they spread out. They are careful not to make noise, and even a cat is silence with a playful toy before it can make any sound to disrupt the quite night. The figures stand next to posts and lanterns stationed in the central plaza of the village.

There is a single command and the posts and lanterns are ignited emitting neon type lights! This is the secret of the sleeping Leaf Village, once the sun goes down; the "Night Life" begins! The plaza is filled with numerous lights and elaborate patterns in chains of lanterns that are hung from rooftop to rooftop. Night time merchants step out of their houses and set up shop for after dark customers. Thrilling music begins to echo through the plaza, a sound stage is set up in the plaza and a crowd begins to gather.

Who attends the "Night Life" festivities? Anyone who can muster the strength to stay up at night and party. Some workers come out dressed in a new set of clothes, having bathed and eaten dinner with his/her family if they had one. Your basic alcoholics came out to enjoy the bar stands and drinking establishments that were set up at night. Dancers came to enjoy the exhilarating music that filled the night time air. Even some shinobi came to enjoy the sights and familiar events, such as public gambling circuits, Shinobi Bingo, and the infamous Wheel of Fortune set up by the sound stage.

The "Night Life" also called for a certain breed of work that was not really favored among the citizens during the day time, mostly because of its degrading position and seemingly immoral mannerisms; this breed was the tavern waitress.


	2. Sake Ken Joshi

The clock read 8:59pm. One more minute to go. BZZZ!!! BZZZ!! BZZZ!! BZZ----!! A lazy hand rammed the snooze button and made a huge dent in the clock's frame. The woman in the bed beside the nightstand rolled over in bed and pulled the covers over her body. The lights outside shone on her eyes and she turns over again to face the dark side of the room.

She eventually faces the inevitability of her situation; she'd have to get up at some point. She slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes awake, stretching her arms out and letting out a prolonged yawn. Her purple hair covered most of her face since she did not usually keep it up whilst she slept. She took a band off her nightstand and tied her hair back. Her name was Anko Mitarashi, and she was 15 minutes late for her shift.

Pulling the covers off of her, she was outfitted in a spicy black fishnet one piece which left nothing to the imagination. She strode to her closet across the room, stretching her arms along the way.

Her room had a curious design to it. There were mood candles stationed along the walls, the window had bars on it like a prison cell, and across from her heart shaped bed there was a desk and dresser where her headband and ninja attire were neatly folded.

Anko stepped out of her closet wearing her favorite tan trench coat which stretched down to her ankles, revealing that she was wearing high heels. She finished buttoning her jacket up and walked over to her bed, reaching for the sheet and covers. She finished making her bed and stepped back looking at the valentine heart surrounded by barbwire design on her bed. "Hmph." Anko smiled and left her room, locking the door behind her.

Stepping out of her apartment complex Anko poked her head around the corner to make sure there weren't any drunks around. Upon confirming so, she stepped out and walked into the crowd of onlookers enjoying themselves.

_Oh… darn lights, get me every night. _Anko walked through the crowds and turned a corner into an alley. In the background she could hear the band playing their song, "You've gotta be kidding, " she grunted, "Bullet for My Valentine plays _All These Things I Hate_, and I have to go to work. Oy." Anko came to a dead end in the alley; she looked up, scoffed and she jumped over the wall and gently landed on the other side.

It was a short cut; she walked across the street and followed a velvet rope to the front of the line. A quick glance at the bouncer at the door and he unhooked the rope and let her in. "Welcome to Sake Ken Joshi." The bouncer said admitting her in.

Sake Ken Joshi was a world renowned tavern in Konoha, known for its excellent use of Sake Herbs from the Flower Country, and the scandalous women who catered to the customers' every whim. In short, the sake and the hot women.

The security system was superb, implying the service of Bouncer Ninja to keep ruffians from causing trouble. They could sense when a drunk was about to turn violent and escort him/her off the premises before they even had the intention to lash out at someone.

Sake Herbs were special ingredients that added an extra flavor to Sake, making it that much more intoxicating; if someone were brave enough to drink the pure Sake Herbs' nectar, then they would reach a Breathalyzer Level of .10. This would have them immediately escorted home, dead or alive. In Sake Ken Joshi's 12 years of operating, there have only been three people who have drunk the nectar and stayed sober enough to walk home on their own.

The tavern's layout was simple enough. The doors were 10 feet directly in front of the bar where the bartender would dispense drinks to his customers. Along the counter there were 13 stools usually occupied by the tavern's number one customers. Only 8 of them made it tonight, the other five were rumored to have been arrested before they even got there. They were usually drunk before they arrived anyway, so the Bouncer Ninja went to work before they got to their seats.

To the left of the entrance was the Entertainment Area (PUB) where most people who came to drink and talk went to. This side of the room usually pertained of business men and women, and the local drinkers who came for a good time. The seating arrangements called for 5 round tables able to sit at least a dozen people. Of course more was possible if you sat on the table, but that is reserved for drink glasses and coasters. It was pretty packed tonight; sense a client had reserved two tables for a company meeting.

The opposite side of the bar was specifically made for the rambunctious drinkers who came just to get drunk and party all over the place (SALOON). This side did not have many tables or chairs. This was done to reduce the number of injuries that had arisen the last couple of weeks involving broken tables and chairs being used to test another's resistance to pain, a typical activity done to test someone's drunken state of mind. If you didn't react you were incapacitated enough to be dragged home. If your body could still register the pain, then………you were still dragged home, but with extra pain. In this area, all customers were to turn any sharp objects over to the Bouncer Ninja.

Other than that there was an open space in the middle of the two areas for waiters and waitresses to alternate sides taking orders and keeping the tavern in shape. Anko slid next to one of the waitresses and whispered, "Hey Kinomi what's the job tonight?" Kinomi turned around and walked backwards as she went over to the PUB side, "You're late Anko. Punch in and start takin' orders!" She turned back around and attended to a nearby table.

Anko sucked her teeth and headed for the bar, "Oy… waitress duty. Can tonight get any worse?" She walked behind the bar as Sakaba, the bartender, gave her a hearty smile and darted his eyes to the punch-in cards on the wall. Anko looked closer and noticed that her card was already punched; she glanced over at Sakaba who winked at her and nodded his head to the PUB area. "Thanks Sakaba, you're a life saver."

Anko reached down to the sash on her jacket and pulled it apart to expose her Sake Ken Joshi uniform. Waiters and waitresses were given free choice of uniform, as per their union contract that was initiated since the last owner of the tavern had enforced an illegal clause that allowed him to have legal privileges to sexually harass his employees.

The ones who were affected by this clause were the waitresses considering that the owner was male. He was sued into bankruptcy by his own employees and he eventually quit. The new owner was also male, but he had not only been appointed by the Hokage, but he also suggested the "free choice uniform" rule to accommodate to any complaints the waitresses might have had.

The only clause in the "free choice uniform" amendment was that the attire had to attract customers. Anko took this into mind when choosing her current fashion for her job. Starting from the top: she had her hair up, accompanied by a pair of rabbit ears, around her neck she had a tuxedo collar with a clip on bow, followed by a corset for her body to move easily, cuffs on her wrists, fishnet tights for maneuverability, high heels, and as a finishing touch, a fluffy rabbit tail. ((in the view of the modern world outside of this fan fic: a Playboy Bunny))

Truth be told, her uniform left everything to the imagination! But that was the idea in Anko's point of view. _If this doesn't attract customers, I don't know what will. _Anko threw the jacket in Sakaba's arms and gave him a friendly wink as she stepped over the counter and got to work.

Anko had been working here for 4 years so far, so she was fairly used to the service and abnormal activity that occurred in the tavern on these crazy nights. Kinomi crossed in front of Anko and slipped a piece of paper into her cleavage. Anko fished it out and read an order that was scribbled on. "Glass of Bakushu and a side of Sake Powder…" she mumbled.

Crushing the paper in her hand and tossing it in the wastebasket, Anko headed to Sakaba to get the order. "Bushu and Drunk Gas." The waiters and waitresses had actually come up with a vivid vocabulary for their menu, one that only the bartender would know. This allowed waiters to call out the names of the orders being taken and not confuse them with something else.

Sakaba was a former Cooking Nin who turned to a career as a Liquor Nin, studying different ways of brewing liquor and alcoholic beverages for the masses. He has been employed in Sake Ken Joshi for 15 years, and has a record time of serving 50 people with something alcoholic in within 40 seconds. Upon hearing the order, Sakaba poured a quick glass of beer and placed a bottle of Sake Powder beside it. Sake Powder was a new invention which consisted of crushed Sake Herb leaves that the user would mix into their drink making a good substitute for regular strong sake.

Anko transferred the glass and bottle to a circular tray and walked into the crowd of waiters between the bar and the PUB. "Hey Kinomi, where to?" she called to Kinomi who was engaged with another customer taking an order. She was wearing a schoolgirl outfit, which seemed to change colors every time she wore it. One night it was red, the next it was blue. She blamed it on her washing machine, but Anko was convinced that she kept dozens of them in her closet at home.

"Gray cloak and round hat in the corner table!" Kinomi answered. She looked back down to find the guy staring at her legs, she tapped his head and he looked back up. Anko steeped back to let another customer pass by, and looked over at the corner table. A guy in a gray cloak and round hat was reading a book nice and peaceful-like, separated in his own little world.

Anko cleverly dodged by the commotion, around two chairs and a tight squeeze between two tables before reaching the guy in the corner. Anko noticed that he was deeply interested in his book, since he didn't see her coming towards him with his order. She leaned down to see if she could get his attention, but he didn't respond.

"Hey, buddy. Got your Bakushu and Sake Powder." Anko said.

"Oh. Thank you, just place it down, that will be fine." His voice was monotone, with a calm cool hint to it, but he didn't look up from his book to talk to Anko personally. She placed the tray down slowly, trying to get a glance at what he was reading. The upper left hand corner of the book read, '_Icha Icha Tactics'. _Anko became aware of the fact that she was bending waay too low to see his book and straightened up. _Hmph, a regular pervert. No wonder he's in the corner pocket. _

The man's straw hat moved ever so slightly as he looked to his side to find that Anko was still hovering over him. "Hm? Are you still there?"

Anko stepped back and away raising her hands in apology. "Oops, I'm sorry. Please don't mind me." The sound of breaking porcelain rung in her ears, drawing her attention to the SALOON side of the tavern. She saw a waitress cowering on the wood floors while a drunk loomed over her yelling at her.

His angry, boisterous tone almost echoed in the tavern, "Can't you watch where you're going you clumsy slut!?" The man was wearing what seemed to have been a white shirt with a jacket around his waist, though now, from the looks of it, the waitress had managed to dump 2 pints of beer all over his shirt.

The waitress cowered helplessly on the floor with her hand up to her mouth, "S-So-Sorry, s-sir. I t-think I tr-tripped over your l-leg." She was stuttering uncontrollably which, combined with the shy expression she had, made her seem more frightened. The drunk's flushed head wobbled along with the rest of his body as he continued his rampage, "Oh no! Don't try to pin this piece of crap on me! I'm the one covered in beer, slut!" The guy suddenly raised his shaky boot behind him preparing to kick the poor girl for her insolence.

He swung forward, but his leg was abruptly grabbed and held in place before he could do any damage. The waitress shook on the floor and finally opened her eyes to see Anko holding the drunk's leg up. "Hey! Hands and feet to yourself, you wasted bum!" Anko swung his leg down and the guy managed to keep his balance. A couple of other drunks stood up behind him and made their presence known.

"Oh ho… the nice, hot rabbit wants to play. Come on Bunny Bunny, I know a burrow we can hang out in till morning." The drunk licked his teeth in a sensual, yet repulsing manner.

Anko rolled her eyes at his obviously lame attempt to come onto her. "Alright, buddy, that just got you a one way ticket outta here. And uh, don't expect to come back any time soon."

He had the nerve to reach his hand out and stroke her shoulder as his attention was apparently focused on her physical appearance. Anko instinctively drew her shoulder back and nailed the drunk between the legs, causing his eyes to cross into head as a sick cracking noise boomed from his pelvic region.

He whimpered and whined as he folded over on his knees and gradually fell to the floor grasping his groin, or whatever must have been left of it. Anko stood triumphantly above him, "Don't try to touch me. You'll regret it. Oops… too late."

The drunk's companions stared down in astonishment as they beheld their head poncho struggling in pain on the floor below them. One stepped forward and pulled a kunai out of his shirt, "You'll pay for that, bitch." His partner followed suit and took out his own pair of kunai.

Anko noticed her vulnerability and retreated a few feet since there were people behind her, crowding around any hopes of escape. The drunks leisurely paced towards her with murderous intent in their eyes.

All of a sudden a gray blur appeared in front of the drunks' field of vision. They were slightly crouched over so they looked up to set their eyes on a masked figure wearing a straw hat standing between them and Anko.

Anko couldn't believe her eyes when she saw her customer standing defensively in front of her. He was slightly taller when he was standing up, and he wore shinobi style foot wear; immediately Anko inferred that he must have been a Bouncer Nin, _Why didn't he just say so? Or intervene when I kicked the guy in the balls for that matter? _

The drunks didn't know who this guy thought he was, trying to get in their way, so they attacked him either way. The bulkier looking drunk attacked first, then the shorter guy tried to connect with his pair of kunai, instantly discovering that their kunai had disappeared and someone had an extremely tight choke hold around both their necks.

In the blink of an eye, the stranger had the drunks' heads firmly tucked inside his elbows. They struggled and strained themselves trying to get free, but the stranger's monotone voice confidently said, "Now guys, relax. Struggle too much and your necks might snap." The drunks gave up shortly after his words and hung loosely at his sides.

The perverted stranger turned to Anko and supposedly expressed a smile to her through the mask that clearly covered his face, "Thank you for your help. Though I suppose I should leave our friend here in the hands of the Bouncer Ninja. I'll make sure these two gentlemen can be escorted to the proper authorities."

Anko nodded her head with a dazed look in her face, her cheeks tinted red as she looked on at him, "Uh… sure."

"Well boys, time to go. You may wave good bye if you wish." The man in the gray cloak strode along the crowd cradling the drunks' heads in his arms. One of them lazily waved his hand, but his partner slapped it down. The crowd at the door scooted out of the way as the masked man passed by and dropped out of sight.

The bar was silent for a while and then the people started minding their own business again. Anko hadn't moved since the cloaked man made his debut, but she shook her head and knelt down next to timid waitress at her feet.

"Hey. Are you okay? You're new here aren't you?" She could tell since this girl had obviously not taken advantage of the "free choice uniform" rule and sported an official Sake Ken Joshi t-shirt. The colors were not the best choices in her opinion so she didn't bother with it. Her name tag read, "Chiisai".

"Chiisai?" Anko said. The girl looked up from her short skirt and into Anko's eyes. She had been so scared that she was tearing. Chiisai nodded her head with a small snivel. "Alright then you come with me to the back and we'll sort this out." She gently lifted Chiisai to her feet and held her shoulders as she led her to the women's locker room located in the back of the tavern.

She snapped her fingers to get Sakaba's attention, "Sakaba!" He glanced at her as he was cleaning glasses, "Close up for the night, too many loose ends to tie up tonight! And get someone to clean up 'No-Balls Mahoney'. He leaned forward over the counter to see that the drunk with the shattered pelvis was still lying there unattended to.

With an 'okie dokie' hand sign from Sakaba, Anko nodded and took Chiisai to the back. Kinomi was nearby, so she inconspicuously strode in Anko's direction and followed her to the back locker room.

Not many taverns insisted in private rooms for their employees to change in, but Sake Ken Joshi had been modified with one after the Joshi Strike that occurred only 2 months after the tavern opened. Waitresses complained that the drunks kept getting their clothes dirty and needed a place to change time to time. The locker room was compact but it served its purpose and that's all the employees wanted.

There was a line of ten lockers against the wall to the right of the double doors that led into the room. On the other side there were two sets of long benches that were roughly seven feet long. The locker room was kept exceptionally clean, and there was always a waitress who was in charge of bringing an air freshener every week to make the room smell pleasant. This week, there was a vanilla scent filling the room.

Anko led Chiisai to the benches and sat her down, Kinomi then came through the doors breaking the silence with her preppy voice, "Woo! Finally a smell that I can deal with! I told you vanilla makes everything that much better."

Kinomi Chou had been working for 3 ½ years so far at Sake Ken Joshi. Her resume read that she had worked at two other taverns, which gave her the necessary experience she needed to work in a tough environment like Sake Ken Joshi. Her personality resembled that of a teenage school girl, although she was obviously older than others thought she was. Her smile would usually brighten anyone's day, especially the customers, adding to her talent as a people person. Out of the current nine waitresses in the tavern to date, Kinomi was the only one with a clean record.

Unfortunately though, Anko had the sloppiest record out of everyone. Coming in late, punching out customers, kicking them in the shin, almost everything except killing someone.

Kinomi had a firm figure to her name, exhibiting attractive measurements like 36-24-36. In her current school girl outfit, the checkered skirt stopped at mid thigh, her white buttoned shirt was two sizes too small exposing a good amount of cleavage along with her favorite pink lace bra, finishing the outfit with black stockings and sneakers. Her hair was a black color, which she had straightened to her shoulders to match with her uniform.

Anko rolled her eyes at Kinomi's remark, _She's right though. _She looked down at Chiisai who was absorbing her surroundings in the foreign environment, "I didn't even know this room was back here…"

" 'Didn't know?' How long have you been here sister? A fortnight?" Kinomi blurted out of nowhere. Chiisai sank into her shoulders, ashamed of her position as a new employee.

Anko turned to Kinomi and placed her hand next to her mouth, "Give her a break Kinomi, I bet you don't even know what 'fortnight' means anyway."

Kinomi held her finger under her lower lip. "Hmmm….??"

"That's what I thought." Anko nodded her head in Chiisai's direction. Kinomi sighed looking at the ceiling and reluctantly knelt down in front of Chiisai to look into her eyes.

"Alright, listen. I'm sorry, 'kay? Business can take its toll on my patience and I can forget who I am at times. Friends?" Kinomi flicked her pinkie out to Chiisai. She looked at it nervously, and linked her own pinkie finger with it sniffling a bit from her runny nose.

" 'Kay then! First things first; What's ya name and where you from?" Kinomi stood back up and jumped on top of the bench across from Anko and Chiisai, pointing her finger at the newcomer's nose.

"Um…" Chiisai glanced dumbfounded at Anko. Anko grinned at her and assured her, "Don't worry, she's always like that. Don't be shy either. If you're working here then you're going to have to be open with everyone if not someone."

Chiisai forced a small smile and nodded. She stood up and away so that she could have room for a small bow, "Thank you very much for your help. My name is Chiisai Kamiya. I am a former cart saleswoman from the Land Of Waves."

Kinomi nodded in approval and closed her eyes as she memorized Chiisai's name, "Good, good. Veery interesting. Size?"

Anko's hand slipped of her knee, "Kinomi!"

Kinomi looked innocently at Anko, "What? I wanna know her size. Size?"

Anko tugged on her hair, "Kinomi!"

Chiisai stared down at the floor bashfully and spun the toe of her shoe around, "Um… I'm, uh… 36-24-26…"

Kinomi immediately squealed and glomped Chiisai in midair, "OH WOOOOW!!!! This is so cool! We're like two pink bras in a pod! I have the same measurements! That means we can share clothes! Though, deary, I suggest you get a different wardrobe 'cause I'm not going to wear that shirt."

"We'll have to teach you the basics of working here sooner or later, but you know there's a 'free choice uniform' rule. You can wear whatever you like." Anko advised.

Chiisai tried to peek around Kinomi's arms, "Um… but I like this shirt." Kinomi grabbed a hold of her shoulders and sat her down on the bench.

"Oh no, you don't! You're not getting away from me that easily. I'll give you one of my ditters. Hold on." Kinomi counted from left to right to find her locker and started picking the lock.

"D-Ditters?" She repeated in a worried tone.

Anko whispered back, "Clothes."

Shortly, Kinomi returned with a pink outfit for her, "Okay here, try this on!" She placed it in Chiisai's hands and pushed her to the changing room, "Now don't ya'll come out till you look pretty!"

Kinomi seemed to ignore Chiisai's protesting stutters as she closed the curtain on her, "Wee. It's fun to have someone who is the same size as me."

Anko kicked off her high heels and started massaging her feet. "I think you're being a little harsh on her, Kinomi. She doesn't even know your name yet."

Kinomi's eyes widened, "Oh my gosh that reminds me," she turned to the changing room, "My name's Kinomi and she's Anko!"

A shy voice came from behind the curtain, "Hello, Kinomi san and Anko senpai."

"There, intros taken care of." Kinomi grinned.

Anko let out a frustrated sigh and returned to massaging her heels. Kinomi's smile faded and she leaned over to see Anko's face, "Hey, what's up with you?"

Anko leaned back and rotated her shoulders, "It's nothing. Tonight's little fiasco is bothering me though."

"What? When you kicked the guy in the balls?" Kinomi said bluntly.

"No, the fact that there weren't any Bouncer Ninja to stop the fight before I kicked the guy in the balls." Anko said as she popped out her right leg in the fashion of kicking someone.

"Yeah, that was really weird. What about the Bouncer Nin who attacked the last two before they cut you up?" Kinomi had turned to a straddling position over the benches facing Anko.

"That's the thing. I don't think that the guy in gray was a Bouncer nin at all. Why did he tell us to get the Bouncer Nin to clean up the drunk, if he was a Bouncer Nin anyway?" Anko unclipped her collar and rubbed the back of her neck, trying to get rid of the itchy feeling it left behind.

"I have no idea… maybe it was his first day. But he looked like a cutie didn't he?" She gave a friendly wink.

Anko hid the blush in her cheeks, "How could you tell? The only thing that looked cute was his straw hat. Other than that he was covered from head to toe. Plus, I noticed a thing or two while serving him."

Kinomi tilted her head curiously, "Like what?"

Anko's eyes narrowed, "He reads Icha Icha Tactics."

Kinomi stared plainly, "So…. He's a pervert?"

Anko nodded slightly, "Yeah."

Kinomi continued, "And…?"

"And?"

"Yeah, 'And', that's what I said."

"What do you mean 'And'?"

"So what? A guy reads Icha Icha Tactics here and there. It's a popular book. I'm not ashamed to say that I have a copy of it, too. And I know you are ashamed to know that you have a copy of Icha Icha Paradise in your locker." Kinomi said with a gratified smile.

Anko's face turned red for a moment there, "Who told you?!"

Kinomi smirked, "You did, just now."

Anko's fist flared up, "Why you little!"

"Excuse me…" a sweet baby bird voice interrupted them as Anko was preparing to get all over Kinomi's case. They turned, Kinomi breaking out in tears of joy, to see Chiisai's cute sexy body in a small pink apron that just barely covered her black bra and panties. "I think there is something wrong. This is only an apron."

Kinomi flailed her arms in the air, "Well of course there is something wrong! You still have your underwear on!"

Chiisai's face was flushed as she stepped back with big eyes, "Kinomi san. You mean…" She looked down to her toes past her cleavage and slender legs.

"That's right…" Kinomi bobbed her head.

"Uh, Kinomi." Anko called her attention, pointing at her lips, "Drool."

Kinomi speedily wiped her mouth, clearing the bit of drool that was coming from the corner of her mouth, "Oops. Heh heh. Okay maybe we won't go as far as the apron, but next time you are going to wear one of my uniforms, got it?"

Chiisai nodded her head the butterflies in her stomach becoming more active.

Anko went to her locker and tapped the door, making it fall open. She placed her high heels inside and retrieved an extra set of clothes that she wore out of work on her way home; it was just another fishnet body suit, a skirt, her jacket ((which Sakaba had stocked away earlier)), and a pair of boots.

She reached to the back of her corset and began unzipping it, "Well, the tavern will be closed tomorrow, so I'll go to the Hokage and tell her about our missing Bouncer nin. I'm sure she'll get someone on it." She slipped out of her corset and stowed it inside the locker.

She turned to get her fishnet and noticed that Chiisai was starring at her, her mouth agape. "A-Anko senpai… you're… be- beautiful." Her face was flushed red as she gazed at Anko's naked body.

Kinomi propped herself on Chiisai's shoulder while she stared, "Yep. She's the hottest babe I've ever seen. I never get tired of staring at those C-42s."

Anko turned red towards Kinomi's awkward remark, "Kinomi!"

To be continued…

**Kiraichi: ** I didn't have to worry about copyright laws or anything, I could make this story into a good novel or something. I'll be posting the next few chapters once I review them for errors. I'm sorry if there are errors in this one, but we are none of us perfect. XD XD!


	3. Anko's Own Mission

The next morning, Anko awoke to the chirping birds of a new Konoha day. The sunlight reflected off the mirror in her room and onto her face. She had actually set it up this way to wake herself up. She tossed and turned in bed before sitting up, rubbing her eyes from their discomforting sleep. "Man, lousy sand man's losing his touch."

Stretching out of bed and giving her hair a good ruffle, she toddled to the bathroom where she took a warm shower. The water ran smoothly down her body, droplets accumulating in her hair making her lightheaded from the weight. She shook her hair and pressed her hands against the wall as she shifted her weight from left to right.

She tilted her head up slightly aiming her mouth at the showerhead as the warm water sprayed in her mouth, eliminating the dryness of her throat. She coughed out the excess water and proceeded with washing the rest of her body.

After the shower, she walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel and retreated a brush off her desk. She brushed her hair into its normal style, tying it an untidy ponytail that sprung into the air. A bit of black eyeliner for color, light pink lipstick, followed by her Special Jounin outfit down to her light metal shin guards and she was ready for the day's work.

The "Day Life" in Konoha differed significantly from the "Night Life", particularly the level of excitement in the air. Most of the gear from the night's festivities were packed away and stored in the nearby warehouses, leaving plenty of room for commerce and pedestrian filled streets.

The regulars of the village set up shop and sold the necessities required for the local civilians to feed their families and co-workers. Mothers could be seen purchasing food for the afternoon and evening meals. In nearby restaurants and food stands, early risers proclaimed, "Itadakimasu!" a phrase which meant "Thanks for the food!"

The local Ninja Academy also had business to attend to, training the future ninjas of the Hidden Leaf Village. Young students said "Sayonara" to their parents as they left for a new day of learning and fun. The Chunin rank ninja also left for their post at the Ninja Academy as proctors and senseis to the young nins filled with the bloom of youth.

Numerous rooftops and polygonal shaped buildings lined the way as Anko leapt from said rooftops to rooftops making her way to the Hokage's office where missions were usually distributed. The structure was molded into a cylindrical shape, with a red rooftop, consisting of white fang like stalks sticking up from the three corners of the roof.

Anko landed on a tree outside of the building and narrowed her eyes to take a closer look at a window in her vicinity. After a few moments, she leapt up to the window grabbing the blinders on her way in as to provide leverage for getting through and landed in a kneeling position in front of the Hokage's desk. Lucky for her, there wasn't anyone in her way, so she didn't crash into someone by surprise. The office was fairly large, though it just consisted of a large desk, some plants, and a balcony.

"Hokage sama, Anko Mitarashi reporting for duty." Anko bowed her head in respect to the honorable Hokage.

Tsunade had to stand up from her chair to see Anko since she was hidden in front of the desk. "Ah, Anko. As always, you have a very charming entrance."

Anko curled her lips in a snaky smile, "You look well today Hokage sama." She stood up and eyed the dango on the Hokage's desk, licking her lips unconsciously.

Tsunade looked apprehensively at her breakfast and scooted the plate away from Anko's reach. Anko made a sulky face as she saw her chances of a quick snack poof into thick clouds of smoke. Tsunade took one of the long stems of dango and stuffed one in her mouth, obviously to tease her, "Okay, you know you're not going to get any of my dango, so what exactly are you trying to scheme off me?"

Tsunade was the Fifth Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Before her debut, the Third Hokage, Sarutobi, was the leader of Konoha. Unfortunately, his death befell him in the Invasion of Konoha by the Sand and Sound ninja, an event that took place 3 years ago.

Unlike the Third Hokage, she was not adorned in the Hokage uniform that she was supposed to wear, but she was recognizable by her green jacket imprinted with the "gamble" kanji on the back. Another trait that she was noted for was her incredible strength and her service to Konoha as a medical specialist. Tsunade is also known for her ample chest despite her age. (which she does not wish to divulge)

At Tsunade's side was her most trusted friend and apprentice, Shizune. In the past Tsunade had been in love with a ninja named Dan who had dreams of being Hokage one day. His ill-fated death during a mission had lost Tsunade the love of her life, and Shizune was left without an uncle. As a result Shizune followed Tsunade as her voice of reason and level headed friend. Shizune always wore her signature purple robe, which hid certain weapons amongst her person.

Anko cleared her throat and proceeded with her request. "Hokage sama. I suppose you have heard of the events that happened last night at Sake Ken Joshi?"

Tsunade folded her hands in front of her and laid her elbows on her desk. "Unfortunately for you, no I have not been informed of anything concerning the tavern."

Anko groaned, "Arh! That bastard!"

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. Anko quickly bowed and apologized, "Sorry about that. But last night there was a brawl in Sake Ken Joshi. One of the new waitresses and myself, were almost assaulted by three drunks bearing kunai. I… kicked their boss in the balls and then the next two attacked us."

Tsunade scanned Anko's appearance, "Well you don't seem to have been harmed in any way. Did you fend them off, too?"

Anko continued, "No… this is the strange thing. A ninja subdued them in record time from what I saw, then he took them away. I thought he was a Bouncer Nin, but the way he talked was peculiar. It was as if he was not a Bouncer Nin at all."

"Do you assume that he was working with them?" Tsunade asked.

Anko shook her head, "Negative, it didn't seem like he worked for them at all. He threatened to break their necks and didn't even bother to help that one with the broken testicles on the floor."

"And what happened to him?"

"We had our bartender take him to the local shinobi in the area, but there weren't any Bouncer Nin around. There was one guarding the door when I got there, but he must have disappeared too."

Tsunade flipped through some paperwork she had on her desk and looked up at the Special Jounin, "There is no report here displaying any mishaps last night that required the conversion of any Bouncer Nin. You sure it wasn't their night off?"

Anko nodded affirmatively, "Positive. They don't get nights off anyway. We need round the clock surveillance to prevent fights from breaking out in the PUB and SALOON."

Tsunade leaned on her elbow as she lazily looked through the papers, "Well maybe that's why they left, no breaks, round the clock stuff every night, sounds harsh."

Anko bit her tongue as to not protest; she had felt the same way about it, but she had no authority to change the rules. Either they dealt with it or they looked for a new job. Or in this case, left the bar to hang high and dry.

Anko looked to her apprentice, "Shizune, did you send for Kakashi like I asked?"

Shizune nodded affirmatively, "Yes Tsunade sama. He should be here any minute."

"Actually, he should have been here fifteen minutes ago. Hence why I asked." Tsunade sighed and took a bag of coins out from under her chair. She loosened the strap and rummaged through the bag for a coin. "Since Kakashi isn't here yet, I'll have to choose a ninja at random to inspect this Bouncer nin business."

"And you're choosing by coin selection?" Anko asked. Tsunade lifted a lazy eye and looked at her with a "does it matter?" expression. Tsunade pulled out a coin and looked it over. A deep shiver went up her body from her toes to her head as she placed the coin down and looked intently at Anko.

"Well, you're in luck. Your partner is---!" Tsunade suddenly paused as she felt a familiar chakra essence approaching the office. There was an explosion of thick smoke within the office and a lazy voice called from the clouds, "Kakashi Hatake reporting."

The three women in the room tried to look through the smoke to see the jounin who had just appeared in the room. The clouds lingered a bit before beginning to fade away. Kakashi stood leisurely in the middle of the office a few feet away from Anko. He wore his traditional green vest issued to all Chunnin and Jounin rank ninja, a dark blue long sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up slightly, same color pants, black gloves and standard shinobi footwear.

His shirt stretched into a turtle neck and connected to a mask that covered his mouth, followed by his headband that was strapped over one eye leaving only his right eye visible. His hair was spiked to the left and was a silver white, though his age would contradict his hair color. He was actually in his late 20's.

The smoke cleared and Kakashi popped out his usual reading material; Icha Icha Paradise. Shizune waved the rest of the smoke out of her face and looked curiously at Kakashi, "Ohaiyo, Kakashi. Funny to see you reading that volume, did you finish the other one?"

Kakashi flipped a page in his book, "Nope just decided to read this one today."

Tsunade stood up from behind her seat and glared death at Kakashi, "Kakashi! Where have you been?! You're 20 minutes late!"

Kakashi scratched behind his head and smiled through his mask, "Oh I'm sorry about that Tsunade sama. I must have gotten lost on the path of life." He usually used this excuse on his pupils… ordinarily it wouldn't work.

"Don't give me that crap, Kakashi! You knew where you were supposed to be!" Shizune placed her hands on Tsunade's shoulders and asked her to calm down as she eased her down on her chair. Tsunade breathed in and out, calming her nerves until sinking into her chair.

"Alright, Kakashi. How did your last mission go?"

Kakashi continued to look down at his book, "A complete success. He's getting better every time I work with him. Though, he is still a little sloppy. We are going to have to pay for the temple that he literally obliterated during his fight against his opponent."

Tsunade massaged her temples, "Oy, that knucklehead. He still can't control himself. The mission was a success, so that can at least give us the money we need to pay for the damages."

Kakashi nodded while tilting his head down. Tsunade then burst out in a loud voice and lifted her fist to the ceiling, "Better yet! I'll make him pay for it out of his own wallet!" She grinned as if she had just conquered some sort of demon inside of her, after which she rested her hand back down on her desk.

"Excellent stratagem." Kakashi said, turning a page in his book. Something in the corner of his eye suddenly caught his attention. He turned his head to see her with his good eye, _My, my, who might this be?_

Anko cleared her throat, adding a minor cough at the end to get Tsunade's attention. "Hm? Oh Anko, I'm sorry I was distracted for a minute there."

Anko rolled her eyes, then continued, "Well, who is my partner? If I need one, that is."

Tsunade leaned back into her chair again, "Oh you need one alright. After all, with your o-…" Tsunade's eyes trailed over to Kakashi nervously, "o- o- oc-occasional Night-Watch Nin duties, you need a partner who can carry out the mission while you're out in the field."

Tsunade sighed in relief and gave Anko an assuring wink. Anko nodded in praise. Not many shinobi knew that she worked at the Sake Ken Joshi, and she actually wanted it to stay like that as to not draw more perverted eyes to the tavern, despite the business it would bring.

"So… you're partner will be Kakashi Hatake!" Tsunade proclaimed.

Anko went into a hysteric fit, "What!? Him!?" Kakashi was reading his book, but a verifying grunt told that he was listening.

"But Hokage sama! I don't even know him—…"

"Well you better get started. Mitarashi san, you requested that the Bouncer nin situation be investigated and so, you and your partner will be doing so. Together." Tsunade said seriously before looking through more papers on her desk.

Anko tried to protest again, but the frustration only made her turn and leave in a fit, slamming the door behind her. Kakashi looked up from his book and alternated a glance between the door and the Hokage. Tsunade leered at him, "You will find a way to work with her. Once you find her, she will brief you on her mission."

Kakashi looked on lazily, " 'Her' mission?"

Tsunade, "It's going to be her collar. Whatever she says goes." Kakashi nodded and pooffed out of the room. Tsunade turned her chair around to face the morning Konoha Village. She stared blankly until she spotted a sake glass to her right.

"Rough morning, Tsunade sama?" Shizune smiled gleefully as she offered a small glass of sake to her mentor. Tsunade grinned back and accepted the sake. "Rough morning…" She quietly sipped the drink and sighed. _The day's only getting started…_

To be continued…

**Kiraichi: **End of Chapter…2. Hee hee. Anko meets Kakashi and has a fit! Too bad she doesn't know what we might know…ah? Ah? Ah? Nah nevermind. Stick around! Gets better! Yeah…. Better…..Praise Naruto and Hinata! XD XD XD


	4. Konoha's World of Darkness

Konoha's underbelly…otherwise known as Konoha Seken Kurayami, "World of Darkness". Here is where all the corrupt minds of Konoha met to discuss their sinister plots for Konoha.

Seken Kurayami was once known as the Dragon's Cavern, after the legend that a dragon once dwelled in the hallowed caves under the Hokage Memorial Stone Faces. If you followed the normal path up the mountain, you would come across an irregularly shaped rock. This rock leads to a labyrinth that eventually takes you deep underground.

The underground caverns were vacant at first, housing only bats and other foreign creatures. Once they were exterminated, the rats ((not literally)) of Konoha started to move in. It began with only petty thieves and gang leaders who led their groups to these caves to rest and stow their riches. Rogue ninja soon began to gather here as well, resulting in bloody scrambles for superiority within the caves.

At some point there must have been a ninja of great power who stopped the fighting and ordered a tournament style fight amongst the representatives of each group living within the caves. The fight lasted for months as each group would send a new representative each time that their first choice was killed. There was no mercy with these fights, even underhanded, but "fair", assassinations occurred in the darkness.

Eventually the strongest rogue stood above all the rest, no one opposed him and no one complained. For 20 years he has run almost every drug run, heist, gambling circuit, assault, assassination and homicidal attack throughout the world; though his main base was in Konoha. His name is Boss, or The Boss, whenever someone is referring to him.

The Boss sat on the opposite end of a long table consisting of twelve chairs. He wore a black shirt with flames extending from the hems, covered by a mesh long sleeved top, black gloves, gothic style pants equipped with belts and numerous pockets, and his steel toed shoes would usually make a loud thud whenever they hit the ground.

At his side he had a black sheath decorated with a phoenix and a handle that resembled a human arm. Strapped to his back, he bore a Wind Shuriken that was twice as large as its normal counterpart, its sharp edges glistening in the firelight that lit the underground cave.

His hair was a flame red that had the special trait of camouflaging with fire whenever the two crossed each other's paths. The flame colors covered most of the upper part of his face, but that didn't matter considering that he also wore a mask over his eyes. ((think like Zorro mask)) Above his head there loomed a dark halo in the shape of a demonic tail… this thing's purpose was yet to be discovered.

He sat in a casual position, like he didn't have a care in the world; his back slouched against the seat his feet propped up in the table. The twelve other faces that looked on at him were disgusted by his incompetent behavior as leader of such a big organization. The afternoon's objective was to discuss any and all of the events that had happened in the last month.

"Boss… I think we should begin." Said one of the twelve, he was in charge of the Gambling Circuit in the Sand Village.

"Yeah, yeah, right, so… okay today's agenda… Okay, um… how are things concerning our…" he sluggishly wiggled his finger trying to choose someone at random, "…Drugs department."

The 3rd man to his left straightened up in his seat, "Production is up, 10-fold since last month with the recent eradication of opium activities in the Rock Country."

The Boss turned in his chair and faced away from the twelve at the table, "Okay, you know what? When I call your department name just holler your current condition thingy. Okay… Drugs."

"Um… you just called on me…" he said nervously.

"Oh right. Well then…Heisting."

"Our Co-Op group struck rich at the central treasury in the Grass Country."

"Awesome. How's my gambling circuit?"

"We bet 500,000 ryo on red, and won. The rest of our team is also rigging the games so that all the money goes right to our representatives' pockets."

"Excellent! Assaults!"

"The president of the Onigumi Organization was exterminated as you ordered, at the expense of 3 out of 50 ninja."

"Replace the three and send hams to their widows. Was the gambler from yesterday assassinated like I asked?"

"Slit his throat and took his money. And our representative is delivering his surgically removed spine to his estate."

"Fantastic. Now I can call him a 'Spineless Bastard'! Woo, this day just keeps getting better and better. Alcohol Monopoly?"

"Not good." The man five seats to his right said casually.

Some kind of cord was struck at that point; something went off, something happened, because suddenly the Boss's voice completely changed. His tone went lower and raspier… more conniving, "What?"

Everyone stared at the guy, like he had done something wrong that was never supposed to do. He swallowed and continued, "Um…. The Alcohol Monopoly has not improved due to an unexpected interference by the Bouncer nin."

"We paid off the Bouncer nin, remember?" He was growling under his breath, a dim sight of mist coming out through his teeth.

"Well there was one off duty or something, because he interfered with the whole operation before we could ruin the tavern's name and establishment."

"And which tavern are we talking about?"

"Sake Ken Joshi. Founded here in Konoha." He took out a folder of photos, and information concerning all of its faculty and staff, along with blueprints and running times.

"Send a second team and get the job done. I want that tavern shut down!" The Boss's voice echoed in snarling exclamation.

"Sir, we cannot do that. If there is still a Bouncer nin on duty he has probably alerted Konoha's finest to keep guard over the tavern's activities. We are going to have to leave this one be, after all, it's only small competition compared to our organization's saloon chain." He sat back and relaxed in his chair thinking he had proven his point.

The Boss's nails grinded into the table, making a scratching sound that most of the members seated could barely stand. If you could see his face, you could tell that it was different from before. His right side was scaly and dry, the eye had turned a blood red with the pupil shrunk down as small as it could get, a scar appeared by the corner of his cheek stretching from his forehead down his neck. His mouth changed as well; while one side seemed normal, the other opposite side curled up slightly showing his fangs growing in his mouth. He spoke, his mouth moving irregularly as if only his right side could move, "Let me respond to that in the following way."

The Boss poked a strand of hair out of his head, many of the men seated gasped and stared in fear at the leader of Alcohol Monopoly, who also sat dumbfounded. The Boss straightened the hair out and glanced up at the already condemned man with a devilish right eye. He looped the hair around his finger and tightened it. The man noticed that he felt tense in a way…

The Boss licked his sharp teeth and concentrated on the hair around his finger… he tugged it and it cut right through his finger, severing the veins and causing the finger to tumble onto the table.

Without any sort of explanation, the man's neck suddenly imploded making a ring of internal bleeding show through his skin. He gagged, spit and snorted blood as his neck was severed from the inside leaving his head intact because of the uncut skin around his neck. His head fell forward with a final fountain of blood that shot into the air, followed by a loud thud as his head hit the table.

His blood began to drool from his mouth, and all the while the Boss watched this in amusement; unlike his followers who watched in horror as their fate was revealed before them if they steeped out of line against the boss.

"Now let that be a lesson to the rest of you," he growled, "don't talk back to me and say that one little obstacle is no competition. He used his severed finger to signify the said number. "In the end, everything has to belong to me. And I will rebuild everything…" his finger suddenly grew back good as new, "… in my image and to my liking."

The, now eleven members, nodded in agreement, and did not bother to even blink in front of the Boss. The Boss spun his chair to the left, "Narcotics… will resume the Alcohol Monopoly… your orders are pinned next to you."

The member looked to his left and shifted in shock as he beheld that the of Drugs' department head had a kunai stabbed through his head, and on it was a piece of paper. The member looked back in half shock and disbelief.

"He was annoying… I'll leave you to reach for the note." The Boss turned around and left the ten department heads to their business. A few seconds passed and the Boss's familiar voice came from behind the chair, "… Man, he just had to ruin the chain of good reviews. So much for the 'Awesome Day'."


	5. Bouncer Problems

Anko walked out of a store in an irritated mood, holding a Dango stick in her mouth. After leaving Tsunade's office, she had been way too upset to pay attention to anything but her stomach. _It would be a good idea to get breakfast before I go and commit myself to frustrating missions. Man my stomach can barely take the pressure sometimes…_

As she walked through the streets, she felt the presence of another shinobi. Looking up into a tree she saw that Kakashi was sitting there carelessly reading his Icha Icha Paradise book. How that annoyed her, Anko scoffed and turned the other direction away from the tree. She happily bit into another dango, _What an annoying guy. He's supposed to be the great Copy Ninja? Feh… _

Anko felt the entity fade away as she strolled away, she was compelled to look back to see if he was still following her. The tree was empty. She wondered where he was for a bit, then turned back to face where she was going. Suddenly Anko's face met dangerously close to Kakashi's making her jump back a few feet. The bag of dango slipped out of her hand and threatened to crash to the ground. _No!_

In a swift sweep, Kakashi retrieved the dango before they hit the ground. Anko stared in surprise as Kakashi held them up to her. "Well I guess you owe me one now, right?"

Anko shook her head and scoffed at Kakashi's remark, "Yeah right, don't expect anything from me." She snatched the dango from his hand, and looked away. Kakashi stood still in place and waited patiently for her to reply. She glanced at Kakashi's blank face, and saw that he wasn't going anywhere.

"So..." She gave his appearance a look over, "… you're Kakashi Hatake, the man who has copied over a thousand jutsu?"

Kakashi smiled, "Now see? I'm not such a bad guy to talk to."

Anko hid a tint of red that showed up in her cheeks as she tried to look angry with him. "Don't flatter yourself."

Kakashi placed his hand behind his head, "Right. So now… what's this mission that you have so generously requested me to be a part of?"

"I never wanted you to help me with the mission anyway!" Anko snarled. She realized that she was stuck with him though and continued, "Whatever. We'll talk it over at the Koujii Tenpo." With that Anko disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Hmph… women." Kakashi said as he revealed that he had stolen a dango stick from her.

Koujii Tenpo was a quiet, solitary coffee shop in the Industrial District. Outside their doors, there was usually a guy dressed up in a coffee cup posing for pictures and of course advertising. The shop did not have any glass windows, just regular rice paper walls that kept the room lit with the refraction of the sun through the walls.

The interior was mostly decorated to build a calming surrounding for the morning customers that came by. If the coffee wasn't what they wanted, there was a pleasing ambiance to relax in. It was a one room shop, the counter was right in front of you as you walked in, while the eating and drinking areas were set… well, anywhere. Sit wherever you'd like, as long as it wasn't in front of the counter.

Anko had chosen a spot on the opposite side of the shop, next to the solid wall. Above her hung a scroll of the Koujii Kenpo motto, "Coffee. Our Anti-Drug." Anko shook her head irritably at the motto. She had rented a small coffee table to set between her and her partner, along with a couple of cushions for her and him to sit on while they talked.

_Where is he? Lazy bastard… Is he always this late? _Kakashi was ten minutes late so far, if he dragged it on for much longer, Anko swore she'd kick his ass. "Why am I stuck working with an incompetent, good-for-nothing, lazy, son of a---!"

"You were saying?" Kakashi's monotone voice spoke from above her. Anko snapped out of her rant and turned red in the face, either from anger or from embarrassment from being caught.

"You're late!" Anko asserted.

Kakashi smirked under his mask, "Yeah, sorry about that. But I found an old woman who needed help so I found it in my incompetent heart to help her with her troubles."

"Oh really?" Anko asked inquisitively. She stared Kakashi down, simply by looking at his lazy right eye… "Hm, okay."

Kakashi didn't expect that to go as well as it just did. He snickered as he scratched the back of his head. Getting back to business, Kakashi promptly sat down across from Anko, "So… this mission of yours…"

Anko sighed and began her account, "It all started at Sake Ken Joshi…"

Anko proceeded in explaining to Kakashi that a waitress friend of hers' at the tavern had come to her earlier that morning and told her about an attack at the bar. Apparently, she had been taking an order from one of the customers when she accidentally tripped over his leg. The drunk got furious and prepared to attack her, but she managed to dodge him and nail him in the balls.

While the drunk wailed on the ground, his fellow drunks came to his aid and tried to double team against the poor woman, but a Bouncer Nin subdued them before they could do anymore harm to anybody. He escorted them away and the ordeal was over.

"The weirdest part, she said, was that the Bouncer Nin usually took more initial action than the one that did last night. Plus there was only one Bouncer Nin. There were originally nine others that patrolled the interior and perimeter of the bar. She asked me to find out what has happened to the Bouncer Nin, and I intend to help her out." Anko finished her briefing.

Kakashi had been nodding several times in understanding during the explanation, so now he took his chance to ask the specifics, "Alright, now it's my turn. What is this waitress's name? Maybe we can gather more information about what happened."

Anko shook her head, "She prefers to remain anonymous. Plus, there is no more to tell… that's it."

Kakashi pondered on this, "So what is your theory on this matter?"

Anko sipped some of her coffee ((which they had received during the conversation)), "My guess is that the Bouncer nin were paid off. Of course, I have no proof. So we are kinda screwed from there."

Kakashi rubbed his chin as he thought, "Or… we may have the chance to screw the Bouncer Ninja."

Anko choked on her drink and looked up at Kakashi, "Do you have any idea of what you just said?"

Kakashi looked at her with a clueless eye, "I… don't recall."

Anko turned away and picked her coffee up again, "Nevermind…"

Kakashi continued to think out loud, "Maybe we can pay a visit to the Bouncer Ninja HQ and screw with their minds a bit…" Anko choked again. "Just to see if they crack under the ecstatic pressure…"

"Alright knock it off!" Anko yelled a bit red in the face. Kakashi looked at her with that same lazy/worried expression, like he didn't know what he was doing wrong. "Listen… let's just go to the Bouncer Nin HQ and ask around. No screwing around."

"Mitarashi san! You surprise me." Kakashi sneered. Anko's hand formed into a fist ready to slam Kakashi over the head. "Well, I'll see you at the HQ then." Kakashi casually got up and strolled across the shop and out the door.

Anko was left alone with her thoughts on how to thoroughly beat Kakashi in the face for making such ridiculous comments. Eventually the bill came around and she stormed out of there!

The Bouncer Nin HQ was actually a national landmark in Konoha; it's the old Konoha Military Police HQ. Years and years ago, this building had belonged to the Uchiha clan; it was the central source of income for the villagers among other ninja who upheld the law. After Itachi Uchiha had slaughtered his entire clan except for his brother, the building, along with everything else in the Uchiha compound was shut down.

A couple of years ago, the ninja looked to this building as a new center for training a new breed of Bouncer nin. For years it had been home to rats, bats, other animals, and homeless beggars who had just happened to come across it. All of the obscurities were cleared and the HQ was reopened to anyone who wanted to take the job as a Bouncer Nin.

The structure was also reconstructed from its original caste. The red roof and the Uchiha logo had been replaced by a green roof and a Konoha leaf symbol. The entrance stood between two pillars, while the walls that were broken down and weak were replaced with new plaster and even more rooms for the HQ. Bouncer nin were stationed all over the country and in other villages and lands; all of them a fresh batch from Konoha.

Kakashi stood around and waited. The afternoon sun was high above his head as it gleamed down, giving the nearby trees a glowing green color to them. The wind blew and Kakashi took in a deep breath…… "Hmmm. White Tea and Ginger?"

"Now you have an acute sense of smell? I'm just gonna kick your ass and you won't know what hit you." Anko's menacing voice spoke from behind him. She walked past him heading for the entrance. Kakashi stared blankly, shrugged his shoulders and followed close behind her.

Anko pushed open the door and peeked inside the quiet building, "Nobody's here." She tiptoed in, Kakashi walking past her and looking around, his hands slouched in his pockets. Anko walked over from desk to desk looking for something.

"What are you looking around like that for? It's considered rude to look through someone's personal documents." Kakashi mentored.

Anko scowled at him frustratingly, "Shut up and look for clues."

Kakashi flipped out his hobby book, "Yes ma'am." He strode over to a desk and looked around while glancing back and forth between his book.

Anko constantly looked through the mix and match drawers that outlined all of the cubicles around the room. All she could find were papers about recent crimes and whether they had been taken care of or not. Agendas, schedules, budget notes, a Playboy issue here and there… but no clues linking the Bouncer nin to any self inflicted felonies.

Anko took the time to look back to where she heard Kakashi rummaging, "Hey Kakashi---oooo…" Anko paused midway as she stared at Kakashi from across the room. He was efficiently searching for information like she said, but did he really have to unintentionally show off his bum as he did so?! Anko glanced side to side and tilted her head to get a different view, _Now that I think about it… he kinda has a nice ass. Ass…ass… hard ass… lousy lazy ass! _

Kakashi was quietly looking for clue when a pencil hit him in the back of the head. He turned around, "Hey… did you do that?"

Anko looked at the ceiling innocently, "Do what? What?" She secretly hid the pencil bag she had found in one of the drawers. Kakashi glanced back down and noticed something peculiar, "Anko! Come here I found something."

Anko silently leapt from desk to desk and leaned over Kakashi's shoulder, "What'd you find?"

Kakashi showed her a folder labeled, Icha Icha Imay. Anko's hand balled up into a fist again and a vein began to pop through her head, "Okay, give me two reasons why I shouldn't kill you here and now?"

Kakashi smirked, "Heh ha, no, no. Look closer." Anko looked at the title again……nothing happened… then it clicked!

"Icha Icha YAMI! It's a disguised codename." Anko said with glee at having figured it out.

Kakashi nodded and added a muffled, "Yup." He began to undo the paper seal that was placed along the edge, when an unexpected noise went off all around them. "Hmm… I don't know if we should get up, but something tells me this is not good."

They inevitably had to get up from their crouched position and look around them. They were surrounded by almost every member of the Bouncer Ninja Authority Force. Dozens of angry, probing ninja stared at the two intruders in their midst, their weapons drawn and ready to attack.

There was a ninja outfitted in black and red who spoke for the rest, "What are you two doing in our HQ?" Dozens of murmurs followed.

"Oh, no worries gentlemen. We were just---!!" Kakashi started, but was cut off when Anko's thunderous voice interrupted.

"Are you all being bribed by someone to abandon your Bouncer nin duties and loyalties?!!"

Kakashi smacked his forehead, _Smart move! Genius! Turn them against us why don't you!_

The head Bounce nin began to answer, "Why no, of cour---!"

Anko automatically continued, "Then what is this folder here! Icha Icha Yami?!!"

_She did not just do that… Tell me she did not just do that…_Kakashi's hand dragged down his forehead and stopped at the edge of his headband.

The leader stepped back, surprised at first but then he flicked his hair back, "So, you know then? Well… I guess we'll just have to exterminate you then. Can't let our big paycheck go to waste."

The dozens and dozens of Bouncer nin and their leader took fighting posses, surrounding Anko and Kakashi in the middle of the room.

Anko's eyes widened, "Oops."

Kakashi raised his headband up to reveal his Sharingan Eye, " 'Oops' is right." They both took their defensive stances and prepared for battle. Kunai's out, shuriken at fingertips reach… dozens of angry desperate ninja working for the mob… these were not very good odds in Kakashi's book.

"Attack!!" The battle cry was sounded and the Bouncer nin took action! Hundreds of kunai flew, aimed directly at their opponents. The kunai came too fast, Anko and Kakashi couldn't find an outpoint. They stabbed them through the heart and throughout their whole bodies, their faces covered in shock and death.

"Hmph... didn't even stand a chance. What?" The Bouncer nin looked on in disbelief as the current forms of Anko and Kakashi disappeared in an explosion of smoke revealing replacement subjects for their faked deaths. "A Smoke Bomb!"

The Bouncer nin looked around nervously as they searched for their captives, when the sound of thudding bodies spread them out in different directions! Running blindly through the smoke, they heard someone in the smoke calling out, "Earth Style: Fanged Pursuit Jutsu!"

The ground shook and desks began to flip over as numerous dogs sprang out of nowhere and assaulted the Bouncer nin. Kakashi himself was now actually caught in the crossfire! Two nins grabbed him by the arms while a third prepared to punch him out. Kakashi quickly jumped into the air flipping behind them while still holding the nin's heads in place, he then kicked the approaching attacker in the gut and sent him into the air, while finishing the two nins in his arms while falling back on top of their heads. He sprung on his elbows and got back on his feet attacking another nin as he came towards him.

Anko was having her own issues. Nin after nin fell to her clever roundhouse kicks and taijutsu, before being cornered in a wall. The Bouncer nin that approached had perverted looks on their faces as she saw them looking over her body, _Oh you've got to be kidding me. _A string of hand seals were followed by Anko's jutsu, "Hidden Snake Hand!"

Four snakes sprouted from Anko's jacket sleeves and flew right into the nins' faces, biting them and injecting their venomous poison. Anko gave a small grin before jumping out and side kicking a Bouncer nin that was in her vicinity. She felt something furry zoom between her legs, "Eek!" Anko's eyes searched frantically for what had gone between her legs, and eventually saw the dog pack attacking the Bouncer nins. "Son of a bitch…" A nin came at her, and in her fury she nailed him in the groin with her Hidden Snake Hand jutsu. His piercing scream is just what she needed to continue whooping other nins' faces.

Kakashi continued to fight through the nins that came his way, elbowing them in the face and simply kicking their heads to knock them out. There were three more Bouncer Nin in front of him ready to attack. Kakashi smiled at them and waved his hand, "Good bye." The nin stared confusingly at him until they realized the ninja dog pack approaching them, then they ran the other way.

Kakashi calmly walked forward a few feet, and bumped into a nin in front of him. The nin spun around and almost decapitated him with his kunai; Kakashi leaned his head back to dodge and grabbed the nin's arm. The nin responded by attacking with the other arm, but Kakashi blocked it too. Then the persistent attacker wringed his hand out of Kakashi's and spun around hooking Kakashi from behind, Kakashi reversed it and ended up in the same position.

Suddenly a pair of snakes crawled up Kakashi's arm and up to his neck, while at the same time Kakashi commanded one of the larger ninja hounds to grab his opponent's neck and prepare to bite into it. It was a stand off, the two ninja were in a "kill me and you'll die too" position.

"Well, you have me right where you want me. Are you going to kill me… Anko?" The smoke cleared in front of them though still hiding them from the rest of the confused Bouncer nin.

Anko stared into Kakashi's eyes intently, "I wish I could, Kakashi. Get your dog off me."

Kakashi's voice said in delight, "Gladly. I assume you will take your snake back as well."

Anko snarled, "If I feel like it." The snake and dog began to loosen their holds, Anko's eyes never leaving Kakashi's. Suddenly the dog turned around to sink its teeth into an impending assailant, while the snake flew out from Kakashi's shoulders and bit into a Bouncer nin preparing to attack.

"Hmph, you owe me one now." Anko said proudly.

"Debt repaid." Kakashi said contently. Anko turned around to see the guy behind her getting mauled. Her mouth fell open, stunned by his quick comeback. She shrugged her shoulders violently in defeat and remembered what they had been doing before.

The smoke began to clear, the sound of confused Bouncer nin attacking each other stopped as they began to realize that who they thought were there opponents were not them. The left over dozen or so, turned to find Kakashi and Anko in the middle of the room, back to back in a defensive position. The dogs disappeared by Kakashi's command, sensing the final confrontation was immanent.

Apparently the leader had still not been taken out, but he was considerably injured from incidentally fighting against his fellow Bouncer nin. They were all full of fatigue and rage as they stared at their opponents. Anko spoke to her partner as she raised her kunai to her chest, "Well, any big ideas?"

"I have an idea but it's damn risky…" Kakashi said. Anko looked back at him and for the first time saw a worried expression through his eyes and mask. _What's he thinking? _Kakashi snapped out of his thinking state and ordered, "Anko stay close to me! In fact wrap you arms around my waist. What I'm about to do may be a little shocking at first; just bite you tongue.

Anko stuttered a bit and looked down at Kakashi's waist, _You mean… Oh come on this is no time to think like that! Just do it!_ Anko shook her head and turned and grabbed onto Kakashi like he said.

"Alright… now if I can remember correctly… I have to excerpt the current throughout my body." Kakashi formed the Snake hand seal in front of his chest and concentrated his chakra to all the parts of his body. He had seen his former student use this jutsu before, and Kakashi decided to copy it as best he could. This was his first time using it in battle though, so whether it would work or not, their lives depended on its success.

Anko waited frantically as she noticed the Bouncer nin starting to get closer, and Kakashi wasn't doing anything. _Come on Kakashi. Come on! _The nin drew closer and Anko's grip began to loosen as she detected that Kakashi wasn't responding in any way.

"Don't let go! I'm almost ready!" Anko stopped and pondered on his decision, "Trust me!" Anko looked into his Sharingan eye and couldn't tell whether he was serious or not, but there was a faint look of concern in Kakashi's eye. She nodded and grasped Kakashi's body as she had before.

"Here goes everything…" Kakashi tightened his Snake hand seal and a minor shockwave coursed through Anko's body, _What was that?_ Kakashi's closed his eyes as he began to separate his hands. Sparks began to fly from in between them; he centered the electric chakra in his hands as he spread his arms further apart. With his arms finally snapping into place, Kakashi winced as his body stiffened with the amount of control he needed to expel his chakra.

"Now— Secret Jutsu: One Thousand Birds Current!" The lighting from Kakashi's hands exploded outward in a spherical barrier around his body. Anko bit her lip as she felt the shock going through her body, and her arms tightened around Kakashi's waist. The barrier sprang out and struck every Bouncer nin in the building while at the same time flipping some desks and chairs and countless papers all over the place. The blinding light that followed made Anko shut her eyes as Kakashi brought her down to the ground with him.

The light faded; there were occasional sparks of electricity wavering over the lamps. There were papers stuck to the ceiling and all over the walls, but once the current became weaker the papers began to rain down. The technique left many of the Bouncer nin temporarily paralyzed, and with the force of Kakashi's chakra, they had been blown back into the walls. Most of them were unconscious, the one's that were awake couldn't move due to the paralysis and their eyes couldn't wander anywhere anyway. Their bodies just lay limp, defeated at the hands of the two Jounin ninja. ((though Anko is Special Jounin))

Anko stirred from her brief rest as the electric current in her body died down. Since she was holding onto Kakashi, the current did not affect her simultaneously with the rest of the Bouncer nin, leaving her un-paralyzed and unharmed from the jutsu. She licked her lower lip and tasted the blood she had obviously drawn from biting too hard. She tried to move her arm, but realized that the heavy body on it was weighing it down.

She turned her head over and found Kakashi lying next to her, his eyes closed unconscious from overstepping his boundaries with his use of chakra. _Oh boy… dead weight. _"Kakashi?" No response. "Kakashi?" Still no responding body movement. _Oh no! His chakra! He must have overcompensated with the attack. _

Anko used her free arm to push Kakashi on his side and free her arm from under him. She leaned over him and checked his vitals, making sure that he was still alive. He had no pulse, she could barely sense his chakra, and he wasn't breathing! Anko ran her hands through her hair in frustration as she comprehended that her partner might be dead, _No, no! He can't die! I've got to save him! I have to…_ She swallowed hard as she look down at his face and realized what she had to do.

_Okay… no big deal… I just have to… take off this mask… _her hand started for his face, where Kakashi's mask hid his identity from the world. Her hands twitched in nervousness and unexpected anticipation wondering what he looked like behind the mask, _Maybe he doesn't shave… _Her breath became shorter, and a light tint of red rushed across her cheeks. Her thumb and forefinger grabbed the tip of his mask above his nose and she began to pull down, ever so slowly…

She tugged it all the way down… and she beheld and awesome sight! Another mask. Anko almost flipped out of her shoes when she saw this, balling her hand into a fist, _Frickin' paranoid bastard! _ Releasing her frustration on the ground as she punched the floor, she returned to anxiously reaching for Kakashi's mask. She placed the tip in between her fingers again, feeling the same rush as she had felt before…

A hand came out of nowhere and grasped Anko's wrist before she could go any further, "Don't… touch… the mask." Anko looked at Kakashi as his right eye opened weakly and then shut as he sighed into a recuperating slumber.

"Kakashi!" Anko checked his vitals again; he was breathing, his chakra was moderately starting to recover, he had a light pulse. _He's alright! Not that I care, I just get to beat him up more now. _Anko stood up and looked around the room at the remaining Bouncer nin. She saw the leader dressed in black and red, she walked towards him with an aggressive look in her eyes. He lay there in fear as she got closer, "What- what are you going to do?"

Anko narrowed her eyes and made a couple of hand seals, "Well I can't let you go anywhere for a while, and of course I can't downright kill you." Numerous snakes started to slither out of her jacket, out her sleeves and down her legs; they slid across the floor, each one locating a different Bouncer nin in the room.

"So I'm gonna put you out for a while, so you can't get back to your bosses, or escape. Consider it a reward for your past services to Konoha, you're not going to die." Anko sinisterly licked her lips, as a snake made its way to the leader's neck, "Night."

The snake bit into the leader's neck injecting him and the rest of the Bouncer nin with a poison that would incapacitate them for 3 days and 3 nights. The leader took it pretty hard since Anko had chosen him to get the bite on the neck, while others were bit either in the wrist or in the leg. He went into some convulsions and drooled a bit before his body muscles finally relaxed as he fell asleep.

Anko turned to her still unconscious comrade and lifted him over her shoulder, all but gently. _That's what you get Kakashi. Your own fault for looking out for a badass like me. _


	6. Konoha General

The new morning sun penetrated through the blinds of the Konoha General Hospital, creating white streaks of light throughout the hall and corridors. Konoha General had been established during the time that the First Hokage ruled the Hidden Leaf Village. From that time the breed of Medical Ninja began to surface as an essential part to daily ninja life.

Medical nin are known for their excellent chakra control in order to heal injuries. While using medical jutsu is their expertise, they are not trained to use any other type of technique that requires a lot of chakra. Therefore, they are trained in mostly taijutsu and avoiding enemy attacks. Tsunade is now known as the greatest Medical nin in Konoha, she was also the one who suggested the idea of every ninja squad persisting of at least one Medical nin. Her hypothesis revolutionized the success of not only missions, but the survival of the entire squad of ninja.

As for the hospital, it was developed mainly to house the dead for cremation. However the purpose of the structure was altered to be the HQ for Medical nins, patients, surgical procedures, and healing for the sick and injured. The most successful surgery to date was one done on a ninja who had chattered bones in his arms and legs, along with bone fragments in his back and spine.

Kakashi gradually opened his right eye as he awoke from his sleeping state. His headband was dragged over his left eye; his usual attire was gone except for his black clothes that he wore under his tactical vest. His eye lazily inspected his surroundings realizing that he was in a white room, a nightstand next to him, and a wardrobe across from his bed and a medical tray to his left. He concluded that he was in the hospital.

There was some food on the tray, but he wasn't interested in hospital food. He looked up to the ceiling and sighed as he remembered what he had done before he passed out. Using his chakra, he made a Chidori that came out from his body, sending a shockwave that should have paralyzed everyone in the vicinity of the blast.

"How long have I been asleep?" Kakashi asked himself trying to analyze what time of day it was.

"You've been out cold since yesterday afternoon." A sassy voice said from the corner of the room. Kakashi turned his head to see Anko standing in the doorway, a dango stick in hand and a small grocery bag dangling at her side.

"Oh, hey there. Glad to see you weren't paralyzed like the rest of them. Did everything go alright?" Kakashi smiled through his mask. Anko took a few steps into the room looking at the bed that Kakashi was laying in.

"Yep. They won't be talkin' for a while now." She slid her hand along the white bar at the front of the bed.

Kakashi propped his head up, "They are not dead are they?" Anko shook her head, and he laid his head back down in relief.

"We don't have to worry about them anymore, but we do have to worry about what they were doing before we interfered." Anko pulled up a chair from the nightstand and held out the folder labeled Icha Icha Imay. She placed it on Kakashi's lap as he sat up, and took a dango from the stick in her mouth, holding the last one up to Kakashi, "Dango?"

Kakashi waved his hand, "Um, no thanks, I'm fine." He lifted the folder in his hands and opened it. There were blueprints of the Bouncer HQ, Bingo Book ID papers on all its members, and an envelope with a torn edge. He took the envelope out and looked it over.

Anko gulped down the dango in her mouth, "That is –gulp- a letter from someone to the Bouncer Head Ninja. It has a copy of a contract inside stating that if the Bouncer nin stayed away from any taverns that they were supposed to guard they would be paid…'handsomely' it says."

"And who's it from again?" Kakashi asked as he read the letter.

"It says that it's from 'The Boss'." Anko gestured quotation marks with her fingers. Kakashi folded the letter and slid it back inside the envelope.

"That's not specific enough. The Bouncer Head nin must have met with 'The Boss' at some point to ensure that he was as rich and powerful as this note portrays his to be. Can we talk to that head nin from yesterday?"

"Uh………no." Anko grinned.

"Well then we are out of leads. The note also has a list of taverns they wanted deprived of Bouncer nin. And for some reason… the Sake Ken Joshi has five stars next to it." Kakashi pointed out.

"Wow, a five star tavern, I should head there more often." Anko said in a sarcastic tone.

"This is no time for jokes. We have to find out what is important about the Sake Ken Joshi and why 'The Boss' wanted the area vacated." Kakashi started to struggle out of bed.

"And by 'We', you mean me. You're not going anywhere today." Anko pushed Kakashi back onto the hospital bed.

"You're not planning on going anywhere by yourself. Especially since the Bouncer nin are out of commission and Tsunade won't grant you any other teammates." Kakashi began to struggle again, but he stopped as soon as he felt his side twitch sending a wave of pain to his brain. "Aarhh!"

"See, told you. When you brought us down to the ground, your fell on my arm and that hurt so… I had to accidentally lift my elbow into your rib."

Kakashi looked up in disbelief, "You broke my ribs?!"

Anko held up two fingers, "Just two. I had to get you off me sooner or later or you would've died."

Kakashi scoffed and turned away. Anko started fidgeting with her hands, rubbing the back of her head as she got more anxious. She finally spoke, "Kakashi…"

The masked nin, glanced over. "You… I mean…" Anko tried to keep from looking out the window wishing to focus on who she was talking to, "That is… we were in a real tight spot back there. And we could've died or something if you hadn't used that jutsu at the expense of what could have been your life…"

Kakashi's interest was at its peak, so he turned over and looked at her intently. "I wanted to say… Arigato… thank you for risking your life to save us." Anko sighed as she finally said the irregular phrase, at least in her vocabulary.

"You're welcome. And I assume this means you trust me now?" Kakashi said.

Anko sucked her teeth and looked away again, "Don't get too comfortable, this is a one time thing."

Kakashi grinned through his mask, "Would you like to shake on it?"

"Huh? Oh…" Anko looked down bashfully, as she stuck her hand out. Kakashi willingly met her hand with his, sealing their renewed partnership. Anko looked to his from the corner of her eye, _He's got a firm grip… why is his hand so soft? Lotion???_

Anko let go and tried to look away. Kakashi chuckled next to her. "What? What's so funny?"

Kakashi turned in his bed as he closed his eye to take a nap, "That's the first time I've caught you blushing."

Anko stood up in a mad fit and made her way to the door. Before she turned the corner she looked back at the patient on the bed… and smiled, sniggering under her breath. She left the room and closed the door behind her.

Kakashi opened his eyes when he heard her leave and remembered that she had brought a bag with her, which she had forgotten. He leaned over the side of the bed and picked it up off the floor. Examining it carefully, he removed a small brown bag from the plastic bag.

Upon further inspection, Kakashi found that the brown bag was labeled Dango Take Out Service. He smiled under his mask and enjoyed the food that Anko had generously obtained for him.


	7. Assasins in the Sake Ken Joshi

"What!!!??" The Boss slammed his fist through the table breaking a huge chunk off. His Narcotics head staggered back to avoid his boss's wrath.

"Th-Th-The Bouncer nin have been incapacitated. Someone got to them and knows about the bribe!" he said.

The Boss ran his hands through his fiery hair and grated at his face as the right side transformed again into its devilish counterpart, "Raaaaaaarrrrgghh!!" He took his sword from his side and swung it wildly at the department head. Strokes of lightning came from the blade and wooshed across the ground.

The man put his arms up in an attempt to block whatever was coming at him, but the lightning flashed past him leaving him unharmed. The Boss's demonic head tilted his head as he watched the lightning strike continue to travel, "Aaw… I missed."

At that point when the department head opened his eyes and lowered his arms, he heard an explosion behind him and several dying shrieks. His mouth went dry and his mouth fell open in shock. He stared at the boss who turned back around facing over a balcony that looked over his underground dominion.

"I was going to use them to infiltrate the Sake Ken Joshi, but now… I need another plan." He turned to the Narcotics head, "You… give me a plan. Or die." The Boss held up his sword which began to spark with electricity.

The Narcotics head stuttered a bit but eventually made words and sentences, "W-w-w-w-we-we-we c-could send a rogue ninja to shut them down. Him and two others, in case they have protection over there."

The Boss seemed to calm down a bit as he pondered his suggestion. He paced back and forth as he thought, growling under his breath. "Send Gorotsuki. Along with two others as his subordinates, Jounin level. Remember the original plan? Use that as their motivation. And tell them 'the Boss said so'. If you're alive, come back and confirm with me. If you don't come back, I'll listen for your soothing curdling scream from here."

The Narcotics head staggered out of the Boss's office as he headed to the lower chasms of the caves to find his boss's designated homicidal maniac. The Boss turned around took out a glass of wine, dipping a pair of pills inside of it. He chuckled sinisterly as he drank it down as felt the power within him grow and triple. "Aaah! Aaha…. That's good stuff."

He walked to a radio and pressed the 'Talk' button, "Hey, Nezumi…"

A raspy voice answered from the other line, "Yes, Master?"

"What do we know about the one that took out the Bouncer ninja?"

There was a pause and the voice answered back, "We have only one name, Master. His name is Kakashi Hatake."

"Kakashi?"

"If I'm not mistaken, he is the Copy Ninja, in possession of the Sharingan."

The Boss pondered on this for a moment, "Listen, I don't care who he is. I don't care if he sells tortillas as a second job to feed his homeless pet bitch. Send my best assassin, and have him and whatever frickin' tortillas he's got, taken out."

"He is currently at Konoha Central Hospital."

"I want him dead." The Boss held the wine glass up in front of him and with a twitch of his fingers, crushed the glass into molecular pieces. "Ha ha ha! Heh heh ha ha ha ha ha!" His vile demonic laugh echoed inside the halls of Konoha's Dark World. Such an evil entity… and no one on the outside world knew that he was within walking distance of their peaceful lives.

"ORDER UP!" Kinomi threw a glass of sake into the air and Anko zoomed by and grabbed it, idly walking to a customer and serving him his drink.

"Here you are." Anko said politely, noticing then that she had received a tip. "Well, thank you." Anko turned around and proceeded to prepare another order for the next drinker.

Tonight was another busy night at the Sake Ken Joshi, customers were pouring in for take out orders, and of course to stick around for the sights. Another reason for the sudden boost in business was the absence of Bouncer nin to stop certain people for coming into the bar. The top thirteen, whom would usually get out of jail in 24 hours, were all here today and drunk as always.

The SALOON and the PUB had reached their maximum capacity, but as long as there was business, no one was to be ejected. Doing so could cause a riot, so that is something the tavern wanted to avoid. As for injuries and casualties… there weren't any so far. Lucky for the bar that there weren't! Wow, a whole bunch of drunks in one place and no brawls yet? What a dream come true for Anko, it made her job that much easier.

Sure enough, Anko was playing double agent tonight as a ninja and a waitress. She kept her eyes and ears peeled for any suspicious activity. She inspected everyone for kunai or anything harmful, confiscating only a pocket knife and an extra beer mug from two separate consumers. So far she hadn't heard any threatening motives from the drinkers, even in their drunken state.

If she found someone suspicious she would offer them a free shot to get them drunk early. This would ensure that they would babble any secrets they had at some point during the night, but nothing bad so far.

As for Kinomi and Chiisai, they were getting along great! Chiisai had come into work two hours early and reviewed the rules of conduct for the bar, and tested herself by reciting them in front of Kinomi. Kinomi gave her an A- considering that she didn't know them anyway, but what Chiisai said sounded like something that would make the job less fun.

Tonight, Chiisai had chosen a tennis uniform from Kinomi's wardrobe. Anko had to wipe Kinomi's drool and tears while she gaped at her identically sized colleague. Kinomi decided to sport something new tonight as well… a skimpy business woman's costume! "Skimpy" meaning that the skirt was too small and the tie dove right between her cleavage which was exposed for all to see since she did not where a blouse except a bra. Chiisai complimented her, in being "dressed for success", and what a success it was! Kinomi had been gawked at every time she passed by.

Anko stuck to her usual bunny attire for the night, the only difference being that she didn't wear her rabbit ears. She was relaxing for a bit on one of the stools, shoving one of the thirteen who was obviously drunk sleeping. She turned around and leaned her head over the counter.

"This is ridiculous, Sakaba! All of this business! All these drunks! Uurh! It's working on my every nerve." Anko clasped her head with her hands as if trying to stop her head from exploding.

Sakaba was coolly wiping glasses when he walked over to her, with concern in his face, "What's wrong with you tonight, Anko kun? You've been running yourself rampant. You inspect every guy who walks in, you've been handing out occasional free drinks, you snapped at Yatsu earlier tonight. And to top it off… your eyes… are dilating?" Sakaba's voice was very low and calming, like the low hum of an engine ((real life comparison not one of the fan fic's world))

Anko hadn't gotten much sleep the night before after dragging Kakashi's carcass to the hospital, so her eyes were having problems tonight, "Oh I'm sorry, Sakaba. You're right, something's up. I'm actually working double shifts tonight. I have to look around for any suspicious activity, but I haven't found anything."

"As a ninja on a mission, you should have been assigned a partner or two, aren't they around to play lookout for you?"

"Yeah, they gave me a partner, but he's a lousy, lazy assed, bitch summoning Jounin!"

Sakaba leaned on his elbow and continued cleaning another glass, "Uh huh, any names you can tell me?"

"Kakashi Hatake…" Anko said grating her nails into the counter.

"Kakashi? The Kakashi? Whoa, now that sounds pretty sweet. What's so bad about him? From memories' serve I remember him being a spectacular ninja."

"My ass! He's a complete dolt! He's arrogant, ego-inflated, egocentric, EGO-tistical, perverted, useless, attractive, annoying, paranoid like a -- !!" Sakaba put his hand to her face and stopped her from going any further.

"Wait a second, wait a second, think back to what you said. He is…"

Anko thought out loud as she counted her fingers, "Arrogant, ego-, ego-, ego-, perv, useless, attract-…" She paused and looked at Sakaba who had a smirk curling on his lips.

A few moments passed and Anko could only muster two words to hide her shame, "Hell…no."

Sakaba let out a hearty laugh, "Hell… yes." He placed down the glass and read an order of a tag. He split his attention between working and laughing at Anko's revelation.

"You think I like him!?" Anko asked.

Sakaka looked at her from the corner of his eye, "Would you like me to run through it again? Let's see… 'arrogant, ego-, ego-,ego-, perv, useless, attract---tive! Ha ha ha!"

Anko spun the stool around and faced the opposite direction, "Oh no! That's it! I'm staying away from you from now on. You're manipulative."

"Now now, I don't manipulate. I listen to a lot of people ramble, so I get used to thinkin' up solutions to their problems without telling them. In your case, I just pointed out the obvious."

"Manipulative!" Anko flipped him a bird and walked back into the crowd. Sakaba chuckled to himself as he cleaned more glasses.

Anko marched irritably threw the tavern looking for someplace to just stop and think, AWAY from Sakaba. She felt a light tug on her rabbit tail and grinded her teeth, _Grr… I have no time to deal with you right now. _Anko turned around with the intention of punching out another customer, "PERVERTED A— uh?"

Anko looked down to find sweet Chiisai standing there in all her innocent ways. Anko lowered her fist and apologized. Despite that, Chiisai had a frightened look in her eyes as she handed Anko a note with an order scribbled on it. As soon as Anko took it, Chiisai made a quick bow and made her way to help more customers.

_Great job, Anko. This thing's got you so worked up you almost lashed out at Chiisai. Oy… what order is this? _Anko looked down at the paper and recognized the order from two nights ago.

She frowned and cursed under her breath as she went up to the counter and poured the order herself; Bakushu with Sake Powder. She had done it enough times to know how it was done. She rushed it onto a silver tray and hiked through the crowd of drunks to get to the corner of the PUB area, where her least favorite client sat.

"Hey there, got your order." She said casually with a hint of irritability in her voice, placing the tray down on the table. The stranger in the gray cloak and straw hat stared down at his novel, paying Anko no attention like the last time they met.

"You know you've got some real nerve showing up here again." The stranger offered no response.

"Come on now, who exactly are you? You're not a Bouncer nin, that's for sure. Yet you're not a normal drunk anyway. Are you a ninja? 'Cause if you are it's no big deal if you tell me. I'm not here to spread the word." Anko said trying to get an explanation out of him.

He flipped the page in his book and replied, "Aren't waitresses supposed to mind their own business and take and serve orders?" His head seemed to tilt up, although it was so sudden, Anko only saw his face dive back down as if he had seen a horrible sight.

"What's wrong with you? Can't look at me in the face? Huh?!" Anko slammed the table. "You know what? I'm the only person qualified here to whoop your ass and not get arrested for it, so you better start speakin' up and stop paying attention to your perverted book! Now answer me! Who are you?"

The stranger offered no response but a quiet gulp as his anxiousness seemed to rise. Anko growled and started to reach for his straw hat, when Kinomi's arm shot out of nowhere and stilled her hand.

"Oops! Sorry sir if she has been a big problem! Heh heh! You see, she's my sex slave and I've been letting her have all the fun these past couple of nights! So, she needs to learn her place. I'll take her to the back and tell her that my body is off limits to her for 2 weeks, buh bye!" Kinomi pushed Anko through the crowd and ignoring Anko's protests and stutters.

Kinomi pushed Anko through the double doors into the locker room and shut the doors behind them. Anko straightened her corset and shouted, "Kinomi! What the frick was that!?"

Kinomi turned to her, "First things first; My body is off limits to you for two weeks!"

Anko's jaw nearly dropped off, "WHAT?"

Kinomi shrugged her shoulders, "Well I couldn't lie to him, could I? I did what I said I was going to do. Now second part; What the hail are you doing?! Are you going psycho? You give out free drinks, you give everyone who walks in a full body search, you yell at Yatsu and Chiisai, and now you're about to manhandle a customer?"

Anko opened her mouth to contradict everything she had said… but it was all true. _Damn, have I really been so paranoid all night? I hurt Yatsu… Chiisai… What's wrong? I'm being paranoid over nothing. Or something… but I don't know what!_

Anko hung her head in shame, "Kinomi… thank you… thanks for helping me out. You're right I need to calm down. Just relax, concentrate on one thing at a time. And keep my friends close."

She looked to Kinomi who had a puppy-dog expression, "You're cute when you are apologizing." Anko's smile froze for a second, followed by a small giggle and then a full out laugh. Kinomi followed her in the cheerful moment realizing that she had gained her friend back.

"So are you ready to relax and go code red whenever something bad really happens… to me and Chiisai?." She placed her hand on Anko's shoulder.

Anko reached for it and held it tight, "Yeah. Relaxed…"

Kinomi stood up and cheered, "I may not be in my cheerleading outfit, but I'll cheer anyway! Woo! We have Anko back on Planet Chou! And by the way, don't worry. You're not off limits to anything." Anko's nervous expression made Kinomi laugh again, while Anko just rolled her eyes in uncertainty.

She smiled contently and got up following Kinomi out to the tavern again. The business was still on the move, and Chiisai was balancing drinks on her head, but everything was normal… at least… for the moment.

The door suddenly swung open, knocking down a waiter that was passing by. Three figures drifted in one by one, their footsteps so silent that the floor barely shook as they moved from table to table looking at the other customers with cold dark eyes.

For the first time that night, everything was silent. The people stopped moving, as if paralyzed in awe, the waiters and waitresses including Anko, Chiisai, and Kinomi stood still watching the three figures intently. The only sound you could hear was Sakaba cleaning the glasses making an involuntary "squeaky" sound.

A group of drunks in the SALOON side stumbled out of their seats and moved as far away as they could. The three figures made their way to the corner. Two of them were wearing black ragged cloaks, which were scarred and deteriorating from age. They had metal headgear on their heads, one with a single horn and the other with two horns coming out of his head.

The third one was huge, almost 7' and dressed even more peculiar than his companions. His hair was black, unruly and unkempt. If you were close enough, you could smell that this guy hadn't bathed in years. His face was swollen in scars that left most of whatever identity he had had in his former life, indistinguishable. The long coat that he wore jingled with the chains that dangled about him, and pentagram designs that where sewn in the stitching of the fabric.

At the end of his sleeves he showed off his spiked leather gloves, followed by his belted pants that covered his metal-toed ((literally)) boots. His eyes lurched from side to side as he glared into the eyes of everyone around him, instilling fear… and reveling in it.

His partners sat down, not bothering to look around, their eyes were fixed on the big guy who led them here. He floated like a ghost and sat down with a big "thud" onto the chair. From that point he didn't move, not a single muscle, not even blinking his eyes.

Anko motioned for Chiisai and Kinomi to hide in the locker room while she sidestepped her way to Sakaba, who was beckoning her to him. Anko moved as close as she could, having Sakaba lean towards her, "So what's up Anko? Who are these guys?"

Anko lowered her voice to a whisper, "I don't know. Okay, I know who the two guys behind him are. They're the Demon Brothers, Gouzu and Meizu. As for the third guy, I'm clueless. But I'm gonna take care of this. If they came here for a drink, let's just give it to them before they decide that someone needs to die."

"Alright, but you're not going out there alone." Sakaba reached his hand for the countertop, but Anko's hand shot out and pinned his hand to the counter.

"No. I need to do this alone so no one gets hurt." Anko let go of his hand as he reluctantly backed away.

"I have a bad feeling about this Anko. It's that old ninja instinct I got… right before my comrades went into battle." Sakaba reached under the counter and handed her a small bottle, "Here, take this. It might come in handy." He slid the bottle to her over the counter.

Anko looked at it adoringly and grabbed it. At the same time, she leaned over the counter and left a sweet kiss on Sakaba's cheek. Retracting his head back, he put his hand to his cheek and felt the spot she had touched so dearly. Anko waved a peace gesture at him accompanied by a little wink, and turned her attention to the matter at hand.

There was still no movement within the tavern, many of the customers were telling themselves to drink and quench their thirsts, but something about the mysterious wicked presence of the three figures made all of their rational thought disappear. Anko was the first to break the silence of the night air; she cautiously approached the Demon Brothers and the deformed goon who attracted so much attention to himself.

Anko stood a measured distance away from him in case she needed to defend herself. From far off in the opposite corner, the straw topped stranger watched with an insightful eye as the situation developed.

"Would you like anything to drink, sir?" Anko asked casually, never hinting any note of fear or hesitance in her voice.

The goon moved his eyes for the first time and shot a glass shattering glare into Anko's eyes. Her emotions remained true; she wasn't afraid. "You're brave to approach me. Provide me with… a glass of Sake Herb Nectar."

There was a shudder that ran through the crowd, low murmurs started, but then they died down to silence. "Coming up. Yatsu." Anko didn't break eye contact with the bold customer. A waiter from the crowd looked up at the sound of his name, and headed for the back where the Sake Herbs were kept.

A couple of minutes passed and Anko didn't move at all. Of course she felt totally embarrassed about standing in the middle of the tavern, staring down a possible homicidal maniac, in a bunny outfit of all things! _I'd give anything for my jacket right now…_

Yatsu eventually came back with a sake bottle filled to the rim with Sake Herb Nectar, and a sake cup to drink from. He staggered to Anko's side and handed her the beverage. She took it without any delays, and turned back to her dark client. She stepped forward and his voice warned her to stop, "No, my darling… the full bottle."

Anko gulped hard and exhaled in relief thinking that she had just been granted a new life before death. She kept her eye contact on him and placed the nectar on the table. He eyed it for a while, his subordinates looking onward. He stretched out his arm, taking the sake bottle by the neck and holding it under his nose. He took a deep breath through his nose, inhaling the fumes of a drink that would normally drop an elephant.

Tipping the bottle over his lips, he slowly drank down every last drop of the nectar. People and drunks alike looked on in shock and amazement as he continued to tip the bottle even further and further, his mouth never wavering. Some streams come from the corners of his mouth, meaning that he was pouring it faster than he could drink. Anko's eyes broadened, _This guy drinks it like it was his last day alive! And he's enjoying it!_

He finally finished and slammed the bottle on the table. The awkward silence continued as he smacked his lips and licked his mouth in order to capture the rest of the nectar that may have escaped his reach. He made a small grunting noise, followed by a low groan, then a chuckle. His raspy voice began to echo throughout the bar as he eventually started to laugh out loud, slapping his knee and making his partners look like complete morons.

His laughter died down for a moment, "Now I see… what makes this place so damn important. Heh ha ha ha ha ha!" He finished his comment by commencing with his laughing fit, probably invoked by the nectar's strong side-effects.

Soon the rest of the bar was laughing with him and the rambling started up again, drinkers drunk, waiters and waitresses waited, and Anko stood dumbfounded by her stroke of luck in stopping the night from turning into a war zone.

All, but Sakaba and a certain stranger in the corner table were not impressed by the taverns sudden change of tone towards the nights' visitors. Anko looked to Sakaba and shrugged her shoulders, she didn't get it either, but the fright was over. Everything was going to be okay. She turned around and headed back to the locker room to get Kinomi and Chiisai out from the back.

A pair of eyes suddenly shifted, a table dramatically tipped over as someone of incredible speed came out of his chair and lunged. The gray cloak and straw hat were left behind, abandoned by their owner to increase their speed. A kunai was drawn, an unsuspecting waitress walked casually towards the back until she heard rushing footsteps…… a voice yelling…

"LOOK OUT!"

Life is not but a period of time in which the soul is granted a human vessel, so that it may survive on the toxic plain which is our planet. When death comes, it is not an unfortunate circumstance, but a calling. It says that the vessels' durability on the planet has reached its limit. But when souls develop a bond, it makes the sacrifice of one soul for another, a treasure that cannot reach a limit of any kind.

The room had fallen mute all over again, some screams being heard here and there. A drop of blood fell down Anko's face, her eyes frozen open by fear. Her body couldn't move, yet she did not register any pain… she was not the one bleeding. In front of her was a hefty man, dressed in brown garments, a rag over his shoulder, a kunai stabbed through him and coming out his back from a bloody hole.

"Sakaba…" His body was stiff, his arms spread open, his feet rigidly in place to stop himself from falling backwards. With the immense pain he must be under, he kept his eyes shut as he bore the deadly sting. "SAKABA!" Anko cried out.

The large goon in chains chuckled, "Well… at least someone died." He withdrew the kunai from his victim, causing him to finally fall to his knees. Anko quickly dove for him and caught him steadily in her arms. "And now for you." He drew his kunai back again, Anko cradled Sakaba's body and shielded him with herself.

"THAT'S QUIET ENOUGH!" The sound of birds filled the room, and Kakashi leapt from the crowd towards the murderer, Sharingan revealed, a Lightning Blade in each hand! The goon was too late to find a means of escape, he prepared to strike Kakashi down before he got to him!

Kakashi easily dodged the kunai, "Twin Lightning Blade!" Crossing his hands in front of him, Kakashi successfully hit the goon with his two Lightning Blades.

At first there was a slow response, his body stayed still, while his grip on his kunai was as firm as ever. Too firm! The force of Kakashi's technique suddenly took effect; his kunai split in three pieces, while his grip on the handle continued to tighten until he broke his own hand. Blood oozed slowly from his head, his mouth gagging, an x-shaped cut split his jacket apart. As if that wasn't enough, his knees broke under his own dead weight, and his body finally fell to the ground in a thunderous thump, leaving the sound of rushing blood to the listeners' imagination.

Kakashi stood up from his kneeling position and darted his hateful eyes at the Demon Brothers, he formed Chidori in one hand as he glared death at them. The Demon Brothers looked to each other and turned the table over as they rushed out the door and into the night.

Kakashi lowered his hand and sighed in fatigue, "Everyone please clear the premises. A group of Medical Ninja and Night Watch nin have been called to this location." In a bum's rush of drunks and sober-ish customers yelling in a crazy frenzy, the tavern was empty. Kakashi relieved the leftover waiters and waitresses of their duty and sent them home. The only ones in the bar were Anko, himself and Sakaba.

Anko lingered over her friend's body as he silently shifted to speak despite the fact that he had a fatal wound, "Don't move, don't talk. You've got… a bad cut. You don't want to make it worse." Her body was tense, and anxious; she held Sakaba's hand and saw her hand shaking nervously.

"Don't try to sugar coat it, Anko. I know what I did…" Sakaba spoke steadily, choking on some blood that overflowed in his mouth.

"No, no, you don't have to worry. It's uh… oh!" She lifted her hand from under him and saw that it was soaked in his blood. A slight whimper was in her voice as she looked down at him, "You're gonna be okay. The Medical nin are on their way."

"Anko…" Sakaba raised his slightly bloody hand to her face. She held it against her cheek despite that it got the blood all over the side of her face, "…You are… a very special human being… Not only that, but a fantastic ninja to boot… to have sacrificed my life for yours'… so that you could live… is something that I will never regret."

Anko could feel the twenty years worth of shinobi discipline slipping through her fingers. Her eyes welled up with tears, soon overflowing and streaming down her cheeks. She felt Sakaba's hand gently wipe her tears away.

"Anko… did you forget? A shinobi cannot let her emotions interfere with the mission." Sakaba could feel his time coming.

"Screw the mission. These tears are for you… don't die. You're like a brother to me…" Anko held his hand in place.

"Ah… and you are the sister I never had… this whole tavern… was……the family I always dreamed of. I'm glad to have found……all… of…you………………" Sakaba's eyes froze in a caring expression, he smiled, and then the muscles in his body relaxed. Though his time had been abruptly sped to the end… his body had reached its limit… and his soul returned to its original world of blissful paradise.

Anko noticed that his hand had become frigid and heavy, as if the muscles were not holding his hand up anymore. "Sakaba…" She stared into his unfocused expression, "…Sakaba…" Her tears flowed down her face to her chin and soaked into his clothes as they fell. "SAKABA!!!" Anko held his hand to her cheek and sobbed, mourning for her friend's death.

Eventually, Chiisai and Kinomi came out from the back wondering why it had gotten so quiet and lonely all of a sudden. Chiisai was the first to see Anko over Sakaba's body, then Kinomi. Upon registering what must have happened, Chiisai dove into Kinomi's arms and wailed as tears began to fall from her eyes as well. Kinomi took Chiisai into her comforting embrace, desperately trying to hold back the inevitable tears that flowed out of her eyes.

Kakashi felt sympathy for the women, he looked down in shame as he thought about how all of this could have been prevented. He walked over to Sakaba, kneeling next to him. Placing his hand at the top of his head, he glided it over his eyes as he closed them.

Kakashi knew the pain of loss… his heart wept for them, but it was something that he couldn't let himself do in this situation. Sakaba was a trained ninja; he knew that what had to be done was done for the good of his team… to ensure their survival.

A few moments passed, Anko suddenly felt a warm hand lay on her shoulder. She turned to see Shizune, "We'll have to take it from here." Shizune awaited Anko's response which was a simple nod. A group of Medical nin came with a stretcher and placed it down next to Sakaba's body. Three nin, all dressed in white, lined up on either side and lifted him onto the stretcher.

Several Night Watch nin positioned themselves around the tavern, some looking for clues, some playing security guard and making sure that no one tried to interfere. Shizune tended to Chiisai and Kinomi, pleading for them to go home, but they wouldn't leave without saying goodbye to Anko. She let them pass.

Chiisai walked up first and gave Anko a shivering hug, quietly whimpering into her shoulder. Though she had not known Sakaba for that long, she knew the pain of the death of someone dear. Kinomi came next, offering silent tears and a hug to ease her own pains. She whispered, "Bye…" into Anko's ear. Anko replied by tightening her hold a bit before letting go. She walked away and stood next to the bar. The girls were escorted away by Shizune, while Kakashi leaned up against the door watching the mess in the tavern being cleaned up.

A lazy voice crawled up behind Kakashi, "Boy, Kakashi you really made a mess here." Kakashi glanced behind him to see Chunnin leader, Shikamaru Nara.

Shikamaru was a familiar face around Konoha, having been the only Genin promoted to Chunnin during the Chunnin Exams that took place during the Sand and Sound Invasion of Konoha. His attitude was never too enthusiastic about the job at hand, but he knew how to get the job done without causing casualties. His dark brown hair was pulled back in an unruly ponytail of sorts that stuck out the back of his head. His outfit resembled that of Kakashi's, black long sleeves, black pants, a tactical vest, footwear. The only difference was the mask and his headband pinned on his left sleeve.

Shikamaru lit up a cigarette, he wasn't much of a smoker, but death always seemed to bring about that part of him that reminded him of his old mentor. "I saw the body you sliced up. Do you know how hard it's going to be to identify him?"

"You're a Medical nin?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"Naw, naw, they made me head of the Night Watch nin who patrol the south side of the village. So I've got this thing to do with I.D.-ing the assailant and blah, blah, blah. It's all troublesome." Shikamaru coughed on the smoke of his cig. He overlooked the empty tavern and noticed Sakaba's body being inspected, while Anko was still by the bar.

"So… what exactly happened here?" Shikamaru removed the cigarette and stomped it on the floor.

Kakashi drew back on his mission with Anko and what had led to these unfortunate events. "I was paired with Anko to inspect the missing Bouncer nin situation. Upon further investigation inside the Bouncer Nin HQ, we discovered that the Bouncer nin were being bribed to give their protection to the mob. I was in the hospital healing from broken ribs…"

"You're running on broken ribs and you killed a guy of that size using Twin Lightning Blade? Do you even feel fatigue at all?" Shikamaru interrupted.

"I'm leaning against the doorway here for my health, do you mind? However, while I was left alone, I had no clue as to Anko's whereabouts. I sneaked out and came here to keep an eye on things. I sat in the corner reading my book until the Demon Brothers and their hulky goon walked in. One thing led to the next and he tried to attack Anko. I sprung into action but by the time I got there, the bartender had sacrificed himself."

Kakashi glanced over at Anko who had been handed her jacket by Shizune, "I would've had no idea that she was the one that reported the mission and that the Bouncer nin were missing."

Another nin handed Shikamaru a clipboard, "Well, Kakashi it's a good thing you were here. That 'goon' you killed was a top notch killer from the Bingo Book known as Gorotsuki. The Demon Brothers have also gone up a rank. I'm surprised you didn't have to fight them too."

"Yep, tonight was just full of surprises." Kakashi remarked. Kakashi was looking down at the floor when he saw a pair of high heels stop in front of him, a tan coat beginning to extend upward. Kakashi tilted his head up to meet face to face with Anko. Her cheeks were flushed red from crying, she sniffled a bit, and stared coldly into Kakashi's eye.

Shikamaru flinched as her hand dove for Kakashi's head and gave him a cold, hard, and accurate slap across the face from his blind side. Anko stormed away from them, leaving Kakashi with astonishment written all over his face. He panned his head back facing forwards... "Ow!" He felt the red, hot lump on the side of his face where Anko had slapped him.

Shikamaru rubbed his chin, "No wait… that was surprising. Slow reaction too, more dramatic." He looked to Kakashi who was still motionless, "Uh, not speaking from experience or somethin' but… at this point you should go follow her, either for vengeance or otherwise."

"……Right……" Kakashi got up from against the wall, grabbing his side momentarily as he walked outside. Soon after regaining his strength, he jumped onto the roof and summoned Pakkun to track Anko's scent. Finding it easily, the nin dog lead Kakashi away from the empty Sake Ken Joshi. And with the things that had recently happened… who knew if it would ever be open again…


	8. Drunk Feelings or Sober Love?

**WARNING! **This is the chapter that makes the story M rated! If you are offended by readable sexual activity, we suggest you turn off your set now. They keep their clothes on… maybe you can still read it…… you were warned.

Anko leapt through the dark village, her senses distorted from the tears in her eyes, plus the darkness that hindered her vision even more. She stopped on top of what she thought was surely a branch on a tree, but upon trying to balance on it, it slipped from under her feet. Reaching for something, she grabbed onto the ledge of a building and pulled herself up to the roof.

She crawled over the corner and stared blindly into the darkness. She saw a light up ahead... where the light was she did not know. She staggered onward a bit, bumping into a wall, and hitting her shin on a pipe sticking out from the roof. She yelped as she felt a cut open on her fishnet tights and blood seeped out through her wound. Once she got to the light, she could heal it there.

She continued to sway from side to side, limping, losing her balance more often, soon resorting to hugging the wall as she walked. She reached the edge of the building; she felt her foot go too far and step on air, so she pulled back and looked down. Even though it was dark, the light helped her to see that below her was an even greater concentration of darkness. It was her salvation… death… she could relieve herself of all her pain. Loosing the only family she had, had driven her to this point.

She stepped on the ledge with her good leg, hesitated and stepped back again. _Sakaba wouldn't want this…_ She decided to head for the light again, so she stepped onto the ledge and prepared to jump across. Suddenly, a stabbing pain hit her in the shin, she had stepped out on the wrong leg! Her knees buckled under the pain and she fell forward, over the side of the building… down the wall… toward the ground… _Maybe this is for the best…_

She waited patiently for some new light to suddenly appear, one that would save her soul or plunge it into eternal chaos. But there was only silence…… what was going on? She felt the wind blowing past her hair, but not like it was when she was falling. She felt someone's warm arms holding her, cradling her body as she flew through the air. _Where am I? _The world went mute around her…… and soon she couldn't hear or feel anything.

Anko suddenly shook herself awake, as if she had been dreaming the whole time. Her eyes were heavy, burdened with dry tear ducts that cooled her face when the wind blew on her. She looked around and realized that she was sitting on the ground, her bare back against a shed. She looked to her side where her jacket had been folded and placed neatly. There was a lamplight above her; it gave out a pleasant glow that calmed her nerves. She tried to get up and felt a slight sting in her left leg. She looked down and saw that it had been treated and bandaged.

"Who?" Anko said wearily.

"Are you alright?" Anko snapped her head to the right and saw Kakashi sitting within the glow of the lamplight. He was sitting on the ground with his legs crossed.

Anko somehow managed to get up as soon as she confirmed who it was, "Kakashi!"

Kakashi stood up slowly, "Don't move. Your leg is wounded."

"It was you all along then? You were the guy in the corner reading the Icha Icha book?"

Kakashi sighed, "Yes… that was me. I swear though, I had no idea that you worked at the Sake Ken Joshi."

"But you were there then? You knew that there was almost a fight that night and that you were the one who stopped it!" Anko's eyes were confused between fury, madness, and grief.

"I'll admit, I knew about that as well."

"Then why didn't you say so?"

"Because I knew that you would want to set up a stakeout at the Sake Ken Joshi, so I kept my knowledge of my private outings to myself. If I had known that you were already stationed at the tavern, things would've gone much smoother." Kakashi inquired her with his lazy eye.

"I thought we could trust each other, but you even lied to me about your condition and snuck to the tavern anyway?" Anko stumbled back and caught herself.

Kakashi almost dove for her in case she fell, but held his position, "Oh, yeah. Breaking my ribs made it much easier, but I went there for the good of the mission."

" 'Good of the mission', huh? Well in a mission comrades are supposed to protect each other. Where the fuck were you when I was attacked?" Anko was nearly screaming.

"I moved as fast as I could. But I was too late t-……" Kakashi stopped as he realized where he was going.

Anko prompted him to continue, "No, no! Keep going! Too late for what? Huh? To kill the bad guy? No, you were on time for that. What you were too late for, was to save Sakaba!" Anko yelled out as her eyes began to burn with tears.

"Anko……I'm sorry…" Kakashi looked her in the eyes as seriously as he could.

Anko quietly sobbed, "Your apology is not going to bring Sakaba back……… and neither will my tears and anguish." Her shoulders shook as she trembled. Kakashi and gradually moved towards her, one step at a time as to not frighten her.

Anko resisted for a moment, stepping back away from him as he approached. The sorrow was too much for her body to handle alone, she practically jumped at Kakashi and wrapped her arms around him, and buried her face into his chest.

Kakashi kept his arms apart for a while, but eventually, he enclosed them around Anko's shoulders and held her close to him. He had to ease her pain… no matter how many more broken ribs he would have to suffer before she finally calmed down.

Kakashi motioned for her to sit down as he laid his back against the shed and slid into his cross-legged sitting position. She willingly moved with him, leaving her body dependent on his movements. When he sat down she crawled into his chest letting his warmth ease her cold body.

Kakashi dug into one of his pockets and took out a small sake cup, while his other hand brought forth a sake bottle. He poured some liquid in it and offered it to Anko. "Here, drink this. It will help." Actually it had the possibility of getting her drunk, but this was an emergency. She needed something to put her to sleep, and what better sleep is there than drunken sleep? You're body is so exhausted that it will rest until it has fully recovered.

Anko accepted the cup and slowly drank it down without finishing it. Her eyes were glazed over, now she felt so warm and comfy. How could she continue to cry when she felt… so safe and secure?

"You know… Kakashi…he… Sakaba gave me a funny idea, while I was… talking to him…" She paused for a moment as she drank down the rest of the sake. "Heh. He thought that I… that I might have a crush on you or something…" She chuckled.

Kakashi was baffled by this and thought that the sake was already getting to her brain, so he played along. "Oh… really?"

"Which I told him was impossible since… since you were such an arrogant, ego-inflated, egocentric, egotistical, perverted, useless, paranoid bastard." Anko blurted out.

Kakashi began to rethink his motive for trying to help her, considering that her drunk talk made him feel like a dork. He was preparing to lay her down when she continued talking, "But you're an attractive bastard…" He froze and looked down at her, she tilted her unfocused eyes to him.

"Anko…" Kakashi began.

"You're actually good natured… protective… considerate… as honest as you can be… comfy… gentle……" She trailed off, and shut her eyes to shake off her dazed look. Anko's eyes looked into Kakashi's eye, trying as hard as she could to find a fault in him… a reason why she should just drift into a deep sleep. "……… caring."

Kakashi couldn't help but be taken in by her words… was she drunk? Not after one shot… could she be serious? Kakashi felt a strange comfort inside himself all of a sudden, like he could hold onto her all night and never let her go. His heart which belonged to the battle field… was soon being overtaken by foreign feelings of affection and fondness.

"Kakashi…" Anko softly whispered. Kakashi looked back down and Anko's lips were just inches from Kakashi's mask. He quickly put his hand up and stalled her for a bit, "Anko! You're drunk and you're in pain, don't do something you might later regret." Though in his own mind, Kakashi's desires contradicted his words.

Anko tenderly held his hand against her cheek, the warmth transferring into her already red cheeks. Her eyes were glazed over again, "Kakashi… let me kiss you…" She leaned forward towards him placing her hands on either side of him so he couldn't get away.

Kakashi's head was full to bursting as he desperately swallowed the lump in his throat, "Anko, you can't be, seri-!" She suddenly moved onto his lap and straddled him.

"Just once… I won't look." She closed her eyes and reached for Kakashi's mask. Having nowhere to go, Kakashi had no choice but to feel his masks being gently peeled down below his chin. He gasped as Anko's breath collided with his own as she reached her arm around his neck and kissed him.

Kakashi's eyes widened as he experienced the softness and warmth of Anko's kiss. Her lips trembled as she parted from him, keeping her eyes closed like she had promised, but a content smile on her red face as she realized what she had done. Kakashi was no longer torn between whether this was the real Anko or not, what he felt was passionate… desperate… but passionate.

Anko prepared to finally ease off him, when she felt his hand pull her towards him by the small of her back. She dropped down and plunged into Kakashi's lips as he returned the feeling she had granted him. She savored the moment for all it was worth, clinging onto him as if he were the only lifeline she had.

For the blissful time that followed, Anko pressed her soft lips onto his, fulfilling the void inside herself that still mourned for the nights' past events. Suddenly the kiss became deeper as the heat between them was fed by their inner desires. As the passionate kiss prolonged itself, Anko tangled her hands in Kakashi's silver hair, while Kakashi stroke her hip which was squarely positioned on top of his lap.

Parting occasionally to breathe precious air, Kakashi left a trail of kisses down her jaw and neckline, causing her to press her upper body against his. "Ooohaaah…" Anko moaned into the air as he began to nibble on her neck occasionally sinking his teeth like a vampire. _Oh! He knows how I like it. Ah! _Kakashi bit down again, making her crouch forward from the slight twinge she felt in her neck.

Anko felt Kakashi's hand cradle her head on his shoulder, "Anko…" Her eyes threatened to open, but she sealed them shut before she could ruin Kakashi's trust in her.

"Anko… I'm not going to lie and say that I don't harbor any feelings for you, but…" His voice was exhausted, yet calm. Her heart was racing, _Kakashi… what will I do if you…_

"I don't want you to do something you may not want to do." Kakashi's hand smoothed out her hair, enjoying the soft and silken texture of her purple head. Her hands snaked their way around his chest and held his neck erect. She wanted to open her eyes and see the kindness in his.

"Kakashi…" Her hand searched his head for his headband that was still dragged over his left eye. She lifted it up and over his head and tossed it aside, "Let me see your eyes… just your eyes… please." Her eyelids were heavy as she lifted them from their rest. Concentrating as hard as she could, she stared into Kakashi's eyes, blocking his face from view.

Kakashi's right eye was a deep maroon color, with a sliver of darkness deep inside that represented the evils that he had seen in his life as a ninja. She noticed a sadness inside of him as well… a history that hurt him everyday even though his attitude was so passive.

Then came his Sharingan… she looked closely into this void. At points, she thought she could see the jutsu that he had used in his lifetime. Strategies, tactics, rage, war, experience… this was the eye of the ninja inside of him.

Anko closed her eyes again and spoke gingerly, "Kakashi… you know the pain of loss. And yet your eye is filled with love." She covered his Sharingan with her hand, "But this eye is full of hatred and power, both of which complete who you are."

She leaned closer, inches from his lips, "Please… adore me with this eye." Her hand caressed the side of his face with his normal eye. She finally delved into Kakashi's lips as she passionately kissed him. Kakashi met her lips with the same force, and indulged in the tender sensation. Their heads swayed back and forth as they forced the kiss to wax and wane, taking only brief moments to gasp for air.

Kakashi's hands embraced her neck to hold her still, but soon he trailed down her neck and to her shoulders, grasping them intently. He then reached under her arms and ran his hands from her clavicle, down her chest, and sensually stroked her sides. She moaned into his mouth as she registered his touch and parted the kiss to groan in increasing bliss as she guided his hands along her body.

Anko led his left hand to the small of her back, while she directed Kakashi's right hand to her thigh and almost begged him to stroke to his hearts content. He did as he was told, and Anko's eyes rolled halfway into her head as she leaned back and felt Kakashi gently petting her legs, teasing her by getting close to her core, "Oh-aah! Mmmnnn…"

Kakashi could not help but take in the fact that rang loud and clear in his mind: Anko's body was pretty damn impressive! Her chest heaved into the air as she took in every breath, making her breasts bounce within the confines of her corset. The light from the lamp reflected the thin layer of sweat on her body, strands of her hair spread across her face and were held in place by her moist skin.

Just as Kakashi was beginning to stop his ministrations, Anko's hands grabbed his hands again, "Kak...-gasp-… Kakashi…-gasp-… don't stop...-gasp-…" He tested how hot he had gotten her by brushing his hand over her core, sending shocking vibrations to her brain. She bit down on her lip unintentionally as she groaned at his teasing touch, leaving a small trickle of blood sliding from the corner of her mouth.

Kakashi took his hand away, making her whimper from being denied more. He went up to her face and kissed her again parting slightly so he could speak, "Anko… I can take you to the brink, but no further." With that he leaned closer to her cut and suckled on the wound by her lips, cleaning the droplets of blood in the process. Anko moaned in consent as she tried to find Kakashi's lips and anxiously pressed them against her own.

This time, she took a new action and slipped her tongue into his mouth as she deepened the kiss. Kakashi responded accordingly and met her tongue with his, locking them into a battle of superiority. Kakashi let Anko win the first round and allowed her to explore the recesses of his mouth with her soft muscle. When she had explored enough, Kakashi returned the favor and darted his tongue into her mouth, a little more aggressively than she did, mostly because he felt a hunger growing inside him that he had not expected.

Their kiss continued until air became a necessity. Anko parted from his lips and trailed to the back of his jaw, where she gave his ear a teasing flick with her tongue. Kakashi took this time to bend his head to her neck and bite her, producing the same sensual set of moans that followed a good bite. His arms were wrapped around her back, his hands tracing the outline of her shoulder blades and her spine.

She inhaled sharply through her teeth, hissing as his fingers followed her spinal column from neck to base. "Haah oh…" She threw her head back and brought Kakashi's face into her chest against her soft breasts. Kakashi, of course, found this extremely comfortable, and found himself in a puzzling situation.

Initially he tried to pull back but she clasped her arms around him making it a little harder to move. He then did the next best thing… he slightly opened his mouth and gently bit Anko's rounded flesh above the corset. "Rah! –gasp- Oh…" Her vice grip loosened and Kakashi drew back regretting his departure.

For the time being, Kakashi's hands were roaming along Anko's back, but now he decided that he wanted to put her in a state of bliss that she would never forget… until a better experience came along. He placed his hand on her leg, which caused her to shiver all of a sudden. She started to calm down, letting herself catch her breath, in her mind knowing what was about to happen.

Anko panted sharply as Kakashi rubbed her leg repeatedly making her shiver with excitement and anger, hating the fact that Kakashi was such a teaser. Kakashi pulled her into his lips and kissed her as his hand finally traversed to the center of her being. She moaned into his kiss, having her hands encourage him as he massaged her through the fabric of the corset.

She gasped faster as faster as the fire inside of her was stocked and fed… her memories of the night were fading away except the passionate time that she was sharing with Kakashi. It was true that this bliss could not help her forget it all, but to be free for a moment was enough to bring her joy. "Mnn –gasp- Mmnn –gasp- Oh…" She shuddered as she felt her body reacting to Kakashi's activity she was slowly slipping away… had it not been for Kakashi's words, she would have gladly gone mad with pleasure instead of having to let her body store it.

She gulped and tried to speak through her spastic movements, "Kakashi… I'm going to… Oouh. Oh. Uh. Ooaah!" Her body tensed up as she arched her back into the air as felt herself about to climax.…………………Then there was silence……Anko's gasping breath ceased as she shut down and fell into Kakashi's arms.

She was unconscious, too tired to continue even though she was on the brink of an orgasm. Kakashi had removed his hand, as he had intended and knew that since he had stopped before it was too late, her exhaustion exceeded her normal limits and she fainted. Kakashi whispered, "I said I could take you to the brink…" Kakashi caressed her face, "… this is not a situation a woman of your beauty should be involved in. You deserve much more than that."

He lifted Anko gently in his arms, bridal style, making sure to pick up her jacket before he left. He leapt into the trees and bounded for Anko's home. The night had been full of so many events; Gorotsuki and the Demon Brothers appearing at the tavern, learning that Anko was a waitress, Sakaba's death, his recent experience with her… so many things to process.

Kakashi opened the window to Anko's room and stepped down from the windowsill. He placed her on the bed leaving her in her corset and bunny outfit; no way he was going to undress her and make her more confused about this night than she already was! He wrapped her in her sheets and headed for the window.

He heard her turning over in her bed, so he turned his head to see her. He smiled as he slid his mask back on and held his headband in his hand. He had to admit it to himself… he was in love with her, no question about it. He leaned out the window and disappeared as he fell to the ground, again reappearing in a tree farther away as he went to his own home.

It was about fifteen minutes to where he lived from Anko's house; it was a small hotel that he stuck around in just to sleep and eat. He leapt through the trees and frequently paused to make sure he wasn't being followed. He had developed this habit ever since his former students had begun tracking him to his home, one hoping to get special training, one hoping to be trained period, and the third usually came by to share a snack with him.

It wasn't until he reached his front door, used his chakra to pick the lock on the door, and walked into the living room, before he noticed something odd. There was an unwelcome essence in the air that warned him of danger. The room was dark, but he stared straight across the room and called, "Alright, come out. I know you are in here."

There was something strange, he sensed only one chakra system, but there were two people in front of him. One of them stepped into the moonlight, revealing something that truly made Kakashi's heart jump out of his body and flee. His eye twitched and marveled in horror as he looked on… "Z- Z- Zabuza??" The seemingly decaying body of the former Demon of the Mist stood before him. He had died over 3 years ago… yet… he's alive!?


	9. Kakashi's Vendetta

It has been 3 years since Kakashi had laid eyes on Zabuza since his death in the Land of Waves. His attire was still he same, his same set of dark purple pants with leg warmers on his arms and legs. His face was still covered and bandages, and who knows how thankful Kakashi was for that, considering that half of his face was decaying. In his hands he held his Zanbato.

His eyes were rolled into his head, leaving his terrifying white eyeballs staring aimlessly at the world. His body was also terribly scarred from the numerous stab wounds that led to his death. Flies fluttered around the rotting corpse making his eerie presence more mortifying.

Kakashi stared down his old opponent, "That's impossible! You can't be Zabuza!" The figure behind Zabuza moved slightly, his leg stepping forward out of the dark.

"Not exactly, Kakashi." A crouched old man came out of the shadows. His face was covered in a cloak leaving the left side of his face showing the wrinkles and scars of age. He wore rags all over his body, his legs hiding under a torn cloak. He grinned from under his drapes, bearing his yellow rotting teeth as sharp as thorns.

"Of course. This isn't Zabuza… it's only his corpse." Kakashi glanced to the dead body standing between them, "How much more repulsive can you become? Nakigara… the Undead Puppet Master."

"Heh heh heh heh heh, I'm glad that my name is still fresh in your memory Kakashi. I know that your name has been burning inside my soul for a long time… especially since you did this to me." Nakigara pulled the cloak down from his head to reveal the deformed features of his face.

In his earlier years in ANBU, Kakashi was well known for his successful missions and relations with the Sand Village. One of his missions was requested of him by the Kazakage, who needed a bodyguard to protect him from an unknown assailant. The mission was S-ranked, and Kakashi gladly accepted it.

During the same night of his arrival, an assassin attempted to assassinate the Kazakage, but was foiled by a trap involving wires that entangled the pursuer before he could complete his task. The assassin identified himself as Nakigara, the Undead Puppet Master. To prove his point Nakigara attacked Kakashi with his favored jutsu, Dead Corpse Puppetry. The victim puppet turned out to be the corpse of an infamous rogue known as Kirite, an ANBU Black Ops captain from the Rock Village.

The struggle was quiet fierce as Nakigara's excellent chakra control and his faster than life reflexes proved to be challenging against Kakashi's Sharingan. Eventually, Kakashi found the weakness in his jutsu, and caught Nakigara off guard, delivering his Chidori right into his face! Nakigara's face was cut and torn away by the attack, but despite this, he managed to escape.

Nakigara's face now differed greatly from his original visage. While fourteen years ago his face was old, wrinkled bearing a scar by his left eye, the right side of his face now seemed like it had been made out of the skin of other people. He had red skin for his cheek, yellow skin above his eye, and brown skin for his jaw and chin. All of it sewn together with unprofessional stitches that stuck out through sore dead skin near the corners of the patches.

"You destroyed who I once was, Kakashi. Do you have any idea what kind of Hell you put me through after that? My whole right side was rotting, deformed, dead… and so I looked to my hobby for my solution. I found the corpses of the dead and used their skin to give myself a face worth showing to the world." He reached up to his face and gently raked his fingers over the stitching.

"Do you know what it's like Kakashi? To wake up everyday and have to search through a collection of bodies for the proper skin to stitch to your face. Preserving the skin throughout the day so it doesn't rot and infect itself. It's my own Hell, Kakashi. And it's all your fault."

"Well, it seems only fair that your Dead Corpse Puppetry Jutsu be your undoing. Your own curse." Kakashi leered to the old man, focusing on his hands which at the moment lay at his side.

"You're right Kakashi, it is my curse. But this curse fills me with power. A sense of unsurpassable ability." His hands twitched and the Zabuza puppet took a fighting stance wielding his Zanbato. Kakashi reached for his shuriken and tried a preemptive attack. Nakigara's fingers twitched again, and Zabuza brought his sword up and blocked the shuriken.

Kakashi's eyes went wide, "How did he do that? His arms were broken when he died!"

"That is the fine art to my puppetry, Kakashi. When I collect a corpse, I fix it, and even improve it. Zabuza's speed, if you recall, was nearly untraceable. A disadvantage is that I cannot match that speed. But his power… his strength paired with my reflexes. It makes me so much more." His fingers twitched and Zabuza swung his sword at Kakashi, who leapt back and dodged it by a hair.

Zabuza swung again, this time getting his sword locked with one of Kakashi's kunai. Nakigara simply backed away to give the two a field to fight on, "As you may have guessed, Kakashi, I have been sent to kill you as your personal assassin. As I said to my superiors, and I think you should do the same before your death…… put your best face on. Heh heh heh ha ha ha!"

The decrepit old man twitched his fingers and on command, Zabuza unlocked his sword from Kakashi's kunai and swung from the side. Kakashi jumped up to the ceiling and aimed down as he lunged forward and clashed with Zabuza's sword again. On impact, Zabuza pushed back then threw his guillotine blade at Kakashi, who fled in a different direction to avoid the attack. His sword struck the ceiling and got stuck.

Zabuza reached up and grabbed his sword but he found it difficult to take out as it had driven itself deep into the ceiling. Kakashi took this time to take out several kunai in each hand and throw them at his opponent while chaining them with hand seals, "Kunai Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Hundreds of kunai replaced the original that hurled at a supposedly defenseless Zabuza. Zabuza's dead body gave no hint as to what it was going to do next until it finally leapt up to the ceiling dodging the kunai that were meant for him. For the short time that he was upside down, he pulled his sword from the ceiling and landed firmly on the ground, his body returning to a defensive position.

"Incredible Kakashi! You truly are one of a kind. You can even hold your own against the Undead. Heh ha ha ha!" Nakigara cackled in the background. Kakashi gasped for air vigorously as the pain of the broken ribs began to affect his stamina. If the fight went on any longer, he would damage his body beyond repair.

"I have to hand it to you as well Nakigara. You know that Zabuza's body has no chakra, so he cannot perform feats like walking on walls or increasing his speed. Yet you make that up with your years of experience of handling your puppets."

"Ah! Undead puppets. Heh heh heh." Nakigara informed.

Kakashi stumbled back to gain distance from Zabuza's range of attack, "But even a Puppet Master has his weaknesses." Kakashi performed some hand seals and hid his kunai behind his back.

"Ha! Weaknesses! That word no longer applies to me Kakashi! Maybe when we first met, but not now and not ever!" Nakigara's violent fingers motioned for Zabuza to attack and so he did, lunging forward and uppercutting his sword at Kakashi.

With precise timing, Kakashi leaned his body back in order to avoid the blade, kami knowing how much pain that inflected on his ribs. In a puff of smoke Kakashi then disappeared and flashed behind Zabuza bearing a kunai in his hand, "One Thousand Years of Death!" The kunai flew forward and the surprise attack was unavoidable!

The kunai pierced into Zabuza's back with relative difficulty, but it stabbed him nonetheless. The puppet was motionless and Kakashi froze to see if his plan had worked. Nakigara commented from behind, "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!! Kakashi are you serious? Did you forget the most essential rule of the Undead? They're dead! You can't kill them again! Heh ha ha ha!"

Kakashi smirked from behind his mask, "I've fought you before haven't I, Nakigara?"

"Huh?" Nakigara's face was puzzled slightly.

"In our first battle, you claimed to 'untouchable'. But you remember how that battle ended don't you?" Kakashi said in a smug voice.

Nakigara didn't want to hear anymore, "Shut up and die Kakashi!" Nakigara's fist clenched and Zabuza rotated his sword and stabbed past his body and into Kakashi's chest. Kakashi once more disappeared in a "poof" of smoke and Nakigara's eyes went wide, "WHAT!!?"

"A puppeteers disadvantage is that he cannot move without severing his ties with his puppet. Therefore they are open to close range attacks."

Kakashi suddenly burst through the floor and spun his kunai in his hands preparing for the final cut, "You're finished!" Kakashi sliced forward and cut through Nakigara's body with relative ease. The blood spattered…. Wait… there was no blood!

Kakashi noticed this detail immediately and looked up to see Zabuza coming at him with his sword again. Kakashi put his kunai up and locked it with his sword, while he tried to figure out what went wrong, "Nakigara! What did you do?!"

Nakigara's split body swung from side to side as he staggered across the room, "Surprised, Kakashi? I owe this one to Sasori of the Red Sand."

"Sasori? But he's dead!"

The torn rags slumped to the floor unveiling Nakigara's horrible secret. Most of his body was composed of body parts not his own. His arm was purple, his chest was a nasty infected yellow, his legs were nothing but lumps with shoes, the only part that looked remotely human was the area around his heart.

"No thanks to your students Kakashi! Heh heh ha. But you see, Sasori was the only one who truly appreciated my work. My art of the Undead. He said that my Undead Puppetry Jutsu was something worth studying, and I gladly offered my body for the experiments that he ran through me with Orochimaru." The split ends of his body started from his shoulders and diagonally into his chest just missing the area around his heart.

"So this is how you have advanced since our last meeting? I'm glad to see it." Kakashi freed one of his hands and held Zabuza at bay with the kunai in his opposite hand.

"Oh you'll be glad Kakashi, glad to know that you died here and now instead of painfully waiting for old age to take your life. Fortunately for me, a death of any kind is not a luxury I will ever need to afford!"

Kakashi lifted his headband from his eye, "You should not underestimate me Nakigara. The results will be the same. Tonight, you will die a most painful death." Kakashi's Sharingan eye opened giving Kakashi a new sense of feeling around his environment as he stared down his opponents. The tide of the battle was preparing to change.

"Only words!" Nakigara's fingers crumpled and forced Zabuza's movements to continue as he forced through Kakashi's kunai and sliced through the apparent clone that disappeared as the sword came into contact. Nakigara lost no time in looking for Kakashi, who appeared next to his TV and flipped it, making it fly at his opponent.

With a simple movement Zabuza cut the TV in half, but not without sending sparks all over the room and accidentally setting the floor on fire! Nakigara took precautionary steps away from the fire as it began to grow, crackling and sparkling as it turned the room into a blazing battlefield between Kakashi and Zabuza.

Zabuza's body lunged forward and swung at Kakashi, but he saw it coming and he dodged it in time by jumping onto the ceiling again and walking on the roof away from the flames. Zabuza threw the sword again, but this time clearly missed his target since his sword struck the area next to him.

Kakashi made a quick glance at the sword and looked back, but it was too late for him to get away from Zabuza's attack as he grabbed onto the handle and used it as leverage to lift himself into the air and land a kick on Kakashi's side where the ribs were broken. The masked ninja immediately felt the effects of the kick breaking his body's balance and his chakra stopped running through his feet making him fall to the flames bellow.

Kakashi managed to land on his back as he crashed through his coffee table and missed the pool of flames that was originally below him. Grabbing his side and crouching over, he coughed up the blood that followed the symptoms of internal bleeding. Kakashi removed his mask and spit out the blood that had accumulated in his mouth, adding pained wheezes to his brief moments of recovery while Zabuza was getting his sword.

"How pathetic Kakashi. I would have seen you as more of a challenge but it seems that you are just child's play. My Undead puppet shall obliterate you yet. Heh heh heh…" He moved his fingers and Zabuza began to walk towards Kakashi's side.

Kakashi gagged on his own blood again and spat on the floor, "You know, Nakigara… you keep thinking that you are the only one that has changed. That you're undead body gives you all the advantages; and that having Zabuza as your puppet is all you need to beat me." Kakashi turned his head and faced him, "But there is more to this battle than you think. I have my own secret weapon as well."

Kakashi closed his eyes momentarily, Nakigara cackled and ordered the final blow, "Finish it!!" Kakashi's eyes flashed open and his Sharingan became active, "Mangenkyou Sharingan!"

Kakashi's Sharingan eye, once just red with three tomoe, changed it's shape into a sort of pin wheel (different from Itachi's Mangenkyuo). He channeled his chakra and looked closely at his opponent, "What controls the puppet? The strings, cut the strings and lose the puppet!" Kakashi focused intently on Nakigara's hands and in an instant they disappeared! The puppet Zabuza stopped in his tracks and wobbled a bit as his body fell backwards into the flames, as dead as it had been before.

"MY HANDS!!! KAKASHI! WHAT DID YOU DO????!!!!!" Nakigara's astonishment and shock was smothered all over his face, he held up the stubs that used to be his hands and his mouth fell agape.

Kakashi slowly moved Zabuza out of the fire and put out the flames on his rotting body before looking back at the shocked assassin. His Sharingan went back to normal and he shut it in order to conserve whatever chakra he had left. "What happened to the great Undead Puppet Master, hmm?"

Nakigara stared at the stubs, "You'll pay Kakashi. I swear, you'll pay!"

Kakashi lazily leered at his opponent, "Be mindful of your surroundings, Nakigara, for they can put you in a deadly situation.

"Huh?" Nakigara heard a cracking noise from above him. He looked up to the ceiling which had been damaged by Zabuza's sword strikes and of course by the fire that was soon devouring the room. Veins of broken plaster and cement appeared one by one as the roof became weaker and weaker. "Ah-ah-ah- AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!"

In a single death defying leap Kakashi and Zabuza's body dove out the window and escaped out of his apartment as it collapsed in on itself in a fiery mountain of rubble and concrete, taking the infamous assassin with it to a scorching grave.

Kakashi looked on at his home as the smoke rose from the dying blaze. Beside him lay Zabuza's body, motionless and running cold and moldy. He fought for every breath as he pulled his headband over his Sharingan eye and lay back on the ground. His ribs were aching and burning inside of him, even thinking was hard enough let alone mumbling, "Tomorrow… is going to be a long day." Kakashi glanced over at Zabuza's corpse and eventually fell asleep under the strain of his own body.


	10. Remembering Painful Memories

"Orochimaru!" The shocked Special Jounin screamed as she sat up and out of her bed. Sweat dripped off her nose as she gasped for breath and ran her hands through her practically soaked purple hair, gripping at it, "What happened? Ah!" The nerves in the back of her neck sent a sudden stinging sensation into Anko's brain, she searched her neck and found the black markings that began to glow a bright red.

"Raaaaaaaahhh!!" Her shriek echoed inside her room, somehow shaking her headband off of her nightstand. The burning marks of the past etched themselves in her present memory. Her teacher had taught her everything she knew, from taijutsu to deadly and even suicidal ninjutsu. It was his dedicated hand that guided her through life until…… that day… the day he betrayed her and his own village.

It was supposed to be a normal outing; Orochimaru had taken her to the island offshore from the Sea Country for some reason. Anko dared not question the motives of her sensei, though she was curious as to the mysterious man in the white cloak who was speaking to Orochimaru. The questions in her mind became more panicked and serious as they walked around passing laboratories, experiments, screaming people, and things in tanks.

Eventually, Anko had found herself stuck in a dark room waiting for her sensei to return from whatever horrid matters he was conducting on this island. She shivered alone in the darkness, feeling some roaches pass under her feet, but she did not react. All she wanted to do was to get off the island before she lost her sanity.

He returned to her surprise, since it was almost nightfall, when his awkwardly sinister head peeked in through the door and opened it. He proceeded with a strange rant, a lecture that dealt with his search for power and a way to immortality. Anko was perplexed by most of his words, until she could not bear it any longer. All of his talk about death, experiments and immortality through sacrifice was enough to make her disobey her sensei and no longer wish to be his pupil.

"What a shame." He had said, "And I thought that you were already weak before…" In the next instant, his neck stretched out like a snake, petrifying her in fear as his reached the back of her neck and bit her with his snake-like fangs. He injected something or did something extraordinary in this one bite, such that resulted in a Curse Mark of Heaven being branded on her neck. The pain engulfed her mind and body, forcing her eyes to close and for a memory loss inducing slumber to settle in.

Anko regained some of her sanity and lowered her hands onto the bed. Suddenly she couldn't breathe, _This corset thing is too tight!_ Reaching to the back, she grabbed the zipper and pulled it down. The pressure on her chest was immediately relieved, and she gasped for air; drops of her sweat fell to the soaked sheets.

Anko tore at the sheets and finally threw them aside knocking her lamp and clock over with a loud crash of glass. She covered her ears as the amplified vibrations nearly shattered her eardrums, _So loud! Uh! What's that thumping? _Indeed there was an irregular thumping echoing in the room, but nothing inside the room was showing signs of movement… _Must be outside…_

"Anko! Anko! Are you okay?" A worried voice echoed into the room from the door.

"Uah! Just leave me alone!!" Anko held her head from fear of having it explode from the headache she was having. The pounding on the door stooped for a bit, but then it came back, "Anko! I don't care if the door is locked! I'm coming in!" There were thumping steps like someone running back. The steps paused for a moment, followed by a faint yell that started in low, then it started to grow.

"Aaaaayyyyyyaaaaaaaa!!!!" The loud explosion of Anko's apartment door flying across the room and out the window was enough to send Anko's mind into a sensory overload. She flung her head back into her pillows and tried to block out the noise.

The ringing only lasted a little while, until there were voices buzzing all over Anko's head, "Are you all right?", "Anko?", "Maybe she needs CPR.", "I'll gladly administer it, just tell me what to do." Anko groaned; her eyes slowly opened to register the vague images of two young women in her room.

"Oooyy… did I fall asleep on the job?" Anko sat up, her head still killing her.

"Why yes! As a matter of fact, you just missed your 12 o'clock." A high eccentric voice said.

"Kinomi san! This is no time to joke!" Said another calmer, cuter voice.

"I was just messing with her! Okay okay, I'll wake her up. Hey Anko!" One of the figures leaned forward and held Anko up by her shoulders, "Anko! Wake up! How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Hmmm?" Anko stared for a moment. "You aren't holding any fingers up. That's Chiisai's hand with two fingers. ………Are you wearing an old Halloween costume?" The figures came into focus revealing the startling truth. Chiisai was wearing her casual attire, while Kinomi was wearing a black shirt with red tights that had a red demon tail sticking out.

"Anko is back!" Kinomi stretched out and gave Anko a big hug, adding her own cat-like head rubbing to the combo. Chiisai tilted her head and smiled as she held Anko's hand giving it a small squeeze of gratitude.

"We're glad that you are alright Anko senpai." Chiisai leaned forward and reached for Anko's head, placing her hand over her forehead, ":Anko senpai, you seem to have a fever. As soon as we leave you should get some rest."

Kinomi released Anko from the hug and gave her a look over, "Yeah, Anko. No offense, but you're sweaty, sexy, hot, in bed, and you smell like sake... Were you having a party I didn't know about?"

"Uh, no Kinomi. I was just sleeping." Anko wiped the sweat off her head and realized how dazed she was, Chiisai and Kinomi held her up before she toppled over the edge of the bed.

"Whoa! Well whatever it was, you got pretty knocked up doing… whatever it was you were doing. I mean your eyes look terrible. Here look." Kinomi went into her pocket and drew out a mirror and popped it open for Anko to see. She looked intently and knew that she was having one of those days that she just wanted to shut herself from the world for a week and a day or two.

Her eyes were bloodshot, coupled with purple bags under her eyelids, blotched makeup by her cheeks, a shiny forehead from the sweat, and for some odd reason, the lipstick around her lower lip was smudged. "Oy… I feel horrible… and I look like a--!"

"A hangover?" Chiisai pointed out.

"Yeah…Ooohh…" Anko tried to still her head. Kinomi started to pet her behind the head thinking that this would somehow help with her headache.

"Hey Chiisai, how do you figure that she has a hangover?"

"Well, I started from her temperature. She seems to be burning up as it is, so that's one. Next, her bloodshot eyes and purple bags are signs of sleeping problems. It means that she has barely been able to sleep all night. NREM sleep causes nightmares, which explains how the bed is messed up. You also have a throbbing headache, you're body is very weak and you were drooling in your sleep."

Anko and Kinomi stared at her for a moment and wondered about her last comment.

Chiisai quickly caught up, "Hypersalivation, is also a symptom of a hangover."

Kinomi looked at her wide eyed and astonished, "And you know this how…?"

Chiisai smiled playfully, "It's in the manual. You're supposed to learn how to identify a hangover in case a customer has one when you serve them."

"Oh! The manual! That thing always comes to bite me in the ass when I least suspect it." Kinomi gestured to her butt and then continued massaging Anko's head, she seemed to be enjoying it and had begun swaying side to side with Kinomi's hands.

Chiisai put a puzzled look on as she further examined Anko's facial features, "There are just two things I don't get. Why is your makeup smudged all over the place?"

"Hm?" Anko remembered that her makeup was smeared, "Oh, that… I don't know. It must have started to run since I was drooling and sweating."

Kinomi halted her activity and knelt in front of Anko's face closely scanning her, "I'll be the judge of that! The manual may not be my area of expertise, but I know makeup!" There was a glitter in her eyes as she undertook the challenge of inspecting Anko's lips and cheeks.

There was a brief pause, as Kinomi concentrated for a moment… Anko held as still as she could and Chiisai looked on inquisitively as she tried her hand at figuring out a diagnosis, but she was out of luck when it came to cosmetology considering that she didn't wear any makeup.

Kinomi gasped in surprise, "Oh dear! It's worse than I thought. Smudged lipstick and smeared facial makeup! Two very important symptoms that can only mean one thing…"

Chiisai held her breath in suspense, "What is it, 'Dr. Chou' sama?!"

Kinomi pushed her imaginary glasses up, "Anko…….has been making out."

Chiisai's mouth fell agape, while Anko's jaw nearly dropped off. Chiisai leered over at Anko with a sly smile, her cheeks tinted red a bit, "Anko senapi, has a man?"

Anko could barely speak, her stuttering was almost out of control until Kinomi spoke up, "So Anko, who's the lucky guy, hmmm!!??"

"I-I-It's not a-a g-guy!" Anko stuttered out. Awkward choice of words though.

"It's not a guy?! Hey, I thought we had an agreement about dating someone of the same sex!" Kinomi yelled.

Anko's headache was replaced with curiosity, "I don't mean it like that! I mean, I don't remember making out with anybody!"

"You don't remember?" Kinomi whispered, "Well then that's okay with me. That means that it must not have been that great." Kinomi crossed her arms over her chest.

"It was so!" Anko suddenly blurted out.

"Ah-ha! How can you say that when you don't remember! You're covering up!" Kinomi shook Anko by the shoulders. Chiisai quickly intervened and got her to stop.

"I….I mean… that is…I just can't remember." Anko looked down at the bed in shame. Kinomi felt sympathy for her and patted her head, "Oh don't worry, I'll just force the name out of you." Her fingers drew back about to tickle her.

Chiisai darted for Kinomi's hand and stopped her from proceeding with her mischievous deed, "Kinomi san! I think that there can be an easier solution."

"Well I'm sure there is, but that won't make it any fun!" Kinomi tried to fight Chiisai's grip but to no avail. Chiisai focused on Kinomi's hands for a bit, "Hey Kinomi, your hands are pretty soft. What do you use?"

"Oh, you noticed? I'm actually using a new lotion that Anko gave me a week ago. I was hesitant at first, but when I tried it out it worked--!!" While Kinomi was elaborating, Chiisai placed her fingers inside a Chinese Finger Trap. "HEY! You tricked me! You know how hard it is to get one of these buggers off your fingers, especially for me! Grr! Grr!" Kinomi turned around and faced the doorway as she struggled with the finger trap.

Chiisai tilted down to see Anko's depressed face, "Are you okay? Do you wanna talk about it?"

Anko shook her head, "I don't know. Last night is such a blur."

Chiisai's tone changed from concerned to sorrowful, "Yeah, we all wish we could forget what happened last night. You're actually the lucky one."

Anko tilted her head, "What are you talking about?"

Chiisai looked away, "Its best not to talk about it. You seemed to have been affected the most." She searched for Kinomi, "Kinomi san we should leave now." She attempted to get up but Anko grabbed her wrist and yanked her back down, Chiisai let out a small whimper and winced at Anko's grip.

"What happened?" Anko's voice was determined and anxious; no secret could be kept from her now. Chiisai tried to look away, but she couldn't hide how the situation was affecting her. Anko's grip tightened, making her whimper a little more as her eyes started to water, "Anko… there was fight at the Sake Ken Joshi last night… you were in it and…"

She paused as she tried to adjust her wrist in Anko's hand, "……Sakaba is dead."

Anko's grip and will to control any of her muscles was gone. Immediately all she could do was stare off into the distance, her arms lazily hanging by her side and her mouth half agape. The words that Chiisai spoke had even stopped Kinomi from messing around and stand in silence in the middle of the room. Chiisai was sniveling on the side of the bed, little tears falling from her eyes and onto her lap.

"I don't know what happened either. Kinomi and I were in the back where you told us to wait. The bar was silent, and then it started getting loud and crazy again. I thought everything was over, but then there were screams. People were running, and there were birds or something. We waited for a while and when we finally came out…" she covered her face with her hands, "You were crying over Sakaba's dead body!" Chiisai finally broke out in wailing cries of tears and sobs; Kinomi walked over and peacefully draped her (still connected) arms around Chiisai in a hug.

"There, there. It's okay, it'll be alright." Chiisai's cries died down a bit and were steadied into even whimpers. She nodded her head and hugged Kinomi back pressing her face onto her chest. Anko was still in shock until she finally snapped out of it, "I guess… I cried enough last night…"

This was an irregular feeling that Anko had; she couldn't cry… she was sad, but she couldn't bring the tears to show it. Kinomi turned her head as she rested it on Chiisai's silky hair, "Tell me about it. You were really out of it last night. You even slapped your boss straight across the face."

Anko's eyes widened, "What?! I slapped the Godaime!!"

Kinomi shook her head, "No, no. That one guy with the funny hairdo."

"Gai?" Anko raised an eyebrow.

"Nooo. Face mask. Crouched over on one side. Hair that defies gravity. One-eyed."

"Oh! You mean… Kakashi!?" Anko was deciding on whether this was a good thing or bad thing, "For what?"

Kinomi shrugged, "I dunno. Chiisai and I were walking away when we heard a big, 'Thwap!'. I only guessed that you hit that guy since the one next to him was too cute for you to hit. On purpose, anyway."

Anko busted out laughing despite the headache that was slowly coming back, "Ha ha ha ha!!! Oh my gosh, I can't wait to see him again and see the look on his face when I ask him about it. Ha!"

"Yeah that was funny…Hey! You should be sad right now!"

"I can't be sad. I don't get it either, but for some reason… I feel like… I have to think of something else. As if I was reassured that Sakaba is in a better place. I know that he wouldn't want me to be crying anymore than I did last night." Anko wiped her cheeks and smiled at her companion.

Kinomi gave Chiisai a tight squeeze, reminding Chiisai that her fingers were still bound in the finger trap. "Yeah I guess you're right. Hey Chiisai, can you get these off?" she asked.

Chiisai raised Kinomi's arms over her head and broke away from the hug. She sniffled and nodded her head, taking Kinomi's fingers and helping them to relax. The finger trap came off, and Kinomi clapped her hands, "I'm free! Now I can do this again!" She quickly groped Chiisai's breasts before she pulled away blushing, "Kinomi san stop!"

"Hee hee hee! I got you smiling again!" Kinomi gave her a flirty wink and looked back at Anko, "Are you gonna be okay?"

Anko nodded her head, "I'll be fine. I just need to rest."

"Hey wait a minute! You mentioned someone named Kakashi right?" Chiisai said.

Kinomi glared at her, "You're a little late for that Chiisai. We finished up with him ages ago."

Chiisai seemed concerned, "No, no it's not that! It's that this morning there were rumors that Kakashi's house burned down last night!"

"WHAT!? Anko and Kinomi yelled out in shock.

"I just remembered that little rumor… Don't hurt me." Chiisai put her hands in front of her in case her friends jumped at her.

"We've gotta check it out! Come on help me up!" Anko grabbed Kinomi's arm. Kinomi tried to resist her grasp but she wouldn't let go.

"Hey you're not going anywhere! You've got a hangover!"

Chiisai pleaded, "It's just a rumor Anko senpai! Let us check it out first, you have to rest."

Kinomi pushed Chiisai's head down, "'Us'? Who's 'us'?"

"Please, Kinomi! He's my partner. I have to go make sure he's alright!" She implored, tugging on Kinomi's arm. She made a puppy dog face and looked into Kinomi's eyes with irresistible cuteness.

"Aawwaaaahhhh!! The face! Ooohh! I give in to 'the face' all the time." She pouted and looked away, "Fine, but I'm not carrying you there."

"Chiisai?" Anko looked at her second friend.

"Sure." Chiisai smiled and held up a peace sign with her fingers.

"Chiisai! We're supposed to make it worse for her not better! Besides you can't carry her." Kinomi scolded.

"I don't have to carry her. Just make sure she doesn't run into a wall or something. Come with us, Anko senpai." Chiisai offered Anko a hand to get out of bed.

"Thanks, Chiisai." Anko gladly accepted the leverage and stood up out of bed. Chiisai suddenly froze, her mouth open a little, and her eyes fixed on Anko's body, "An-ko senpai…"

Anko wondered what was wrong, then she remembered that she had unzipped the corset, leaving her half naked in front of her friends. Kinomi turned towards her superior and awed her beauty, "Whoa! Now that's a view I don't get to see everyday!"

Anko was flushed red, "KINOMI!!"


	11. Searching Anko's Mind, Kakashi MIA?

What a long morning it had been for Tsunade. Shizune burst into her office yelling that there was a fire the night before. No big deal, Tsunade just ordered that the mess be cleaned as to not cause a disturbance. Her apprentice then mentioned that it was Kakashi's home that had burned down! This put a different perspective on things.

She had spent all morning directing the Night Watch nin to search Konoha for the missing body of Kakashi which had not been found at the burn site. Shizune had led a group towards the north and Shikamaru led a group south. No one reported seeing Kakashi at all since the fire, and due to Shikamaru's testimony that Kakashi was walking on broken ribs, it was not considered that he may have left the village.

Tsunade sat in a folding chair set under a tree near the burn site, she poured some sake into a cup and gulped it down. "Ah! Where is he? He could've left word if he left, and we haven't found anything from the rubble…"

Shikamaru walked up lazily with his usual sway, "Nowhere. We can't find him. I sent the group out to look some more, but I think they are wasting their time."

The Hokage's eyes roamed towards him then looked to the ground, "He could have left the village."

Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders, "Like I said, with the way he was moving last night, I doubt he could walk without being in pain."

"Do we know anyone specific who may know where he is?" Tsunade asked.

The boy's eyes looked away, "Yeah… one."

Tsunade turned to his, "Whooo?" She rotated her hand in a windmill fashion, urging him to continue.

"Mitarashi san." He said with a dramatic leer.

Tsunade blinked, "Mitarashi…" She thought for about a second and came back, "From what Shizune told me, Mitarashi san has been through a lot these past few hours. She went home in a fit last night mourning over the loss of one of her closest comrades. Kakashi was at the scene with her, but that is the time he is reported to have disappeared."

Shikamaru inquired her with a blank stare, "Are you sure that's it?"

There was a pause between them before he continued, "Kakashi's not much of a lady's man, that much I know. Last night Anko slapped him upside the face before she stormed out the door. I advised him to go after her before she got away."

"You gave Kakashi 'guy' advice? From what I hear your advice is pretty hard to obtain since you seem to know how to wrap a woman around your fingers so easily." She coughed with this remark, saying a name under her breath. Shikamaru flushed red and retaliated.

"Not the point here!" Shikamaru shifted his view away from his superior and shoved his hands in his pockets.

Tsunade smirked, "Well, Anko is not here at the moment. So I'll send Shizune to go collect her." She went into her pocket and found a small radio transmitter.

The languid ninja finally spoke up, "You don't need to do that. Just ask her yourself." His eyes glanced up, "She's right here."

Tsunade snapped her head in Shikamaru's direction, "What?!"

Anko leapt from one tree to the next, making sure to balance herself on the branches she managed to land on. She struggled to pick her leg up; the one that she found was mysteriously cut. She finally launched down and grabbed a branch as she landed at Tsunade's side, "Hokage sama, I--!"

Anko buckled under her aching shin and knelt in pain, Shikamaru quickly flashed over to her and held her shoulders up before she collapse to the ground. Tsunade crouched down next to the Special Jounin and examined her symptoms. Her cheeks were still flushed from running, her fever was running a close 101.5 degrees, her eyes were unfocused and her bandaged shin was already bleeding open.

"Anko you fool! You are in no condition to be moving about! Oy." The medical expert charged chakra into her hand and healed Anko's leg. She then continued to aid the healing process of Anko's fever and whatever was left of her hangover.

Anko slowly opened her eyes, the bloodshot veins had receded and her vision was much clearer. "Hokage sama!" She attempted to sit up but Shikamaru and Tsunade let her lay down and rest her body on the soft grass.

"Anko, calm down for a moment, I have to make sure your health is secure." Tsunade waved her finger in front of Anko's eyes to see their reflexes. She pulled a dango stick out of her jacket and led it to Anko's lips, "Say 'Aah.'" Anko complied and Tsunade checked her throat. She pondered for a minute and then dismissed her initial thoughts, "Alright sit up, then."

Anko propped herself on her elbows and sat up, Shikamaru gave her a helping hand and guided her into a seated position. She shook her head, noticing that she didn't have a headache anymore, "Arig--."

"Thank you's can be saved for later. Right now, Shikamaru and I need to know what you were doing last night after you left the Sake Ken Joshi." Tsunade sat down and crossed her legs as she spoke to Anko seriously.

Anko's eyes widened, she knew she could barely remember anything that happened after she left. "W-Wait, what's going on? What happened? Chiisai and Kinomi said that there was a fire, an apartment burned down…and that Kakashi was nowhere to be found!"

"All in due time, Mitarashi san, but first we need you to remember what happened last night." Shikamaru insisted.

Anko ran her hand through her hair, "I- I- I don't know. I left the Sake Ken Joshi and I somehow got home. That's all I've got."

Shikamaru stood up and loomed over her, forcing her to lean her head back to look up, "Are you sure? Kakashi didn't chase after you or something?" He was sure that Kakashi would have gone after her, it was something… Kakashi-like. He wouldn't want his own partner to hold a grudge against him.

"Anko, you leave me no choice. I insist that you hold still." Tsunade slowly raised her hand.

Anko looked back down and met Tsunade's fingers as they tapped her on the head. Instantaneously Anko felt light headed and finally out of breath, she shut her eyes as her body went into a deep trance. Tsunade went into a meditative pose and concentrated for a while.

Shikamaru looked on as he finally realized what she had done. Tankyuu Sangai No Jutsu, an advanced mind probing technique used to search a person's past within their unconscious mind. There were few risks to this jutsu, but you had to be careful not to lose yourself inside the opposite's mind. Doing so would lead to terrible consequences. For example death, your mind would never return back to the body so your body is useless. The Yamanaka clan sees this jutsu as their specialty, but it can be useful in others' cases if they learn how to control it.

Of course the jutsu would only last for so long, so you had to make it out and to your original body before you ran out of chakra. So far it had been three minutes, the maximum known to be seven minutes. Anko was silent throughout the procedure, she occasionally winced and twitched a bit but that was normal.

Five minutes had passed and Tsunade was still searching, Shikamaru began to pace looking back and forth between the burn site and Tsunade's status. Suddenly Tsunade tensed up and her expression ran from calm to enraged, her eyes shutting harder as she experienced some sort of difficulty. This could simply be a mind barrier that she was trying to break, but mind barriers wouldn't normally cause the user of the jutsu to have spastic muscle attacks during their meditation!

Shikamaru ran to his boss's side and made a hand seal trying to release the jutsu. Tsunade bit her lip, causing it to bleed out, her hands had formed into fists and her shaking was out of control. The jutsu would not cease! Shikamaru tried to wake Anko up, but she wasn't responding either. "Come on! Come on! Wake up! Come back to life! Do something!"

Tsunade kneeled over and coughed blood to the ground. Shikamaru leapt back, "Not that!" He took out a handkerchief from his vest pocket and cleaned up the blood around her mouth. With a final gasp, Tsunade's eyes burst open and her voice returned, "Aaah! Fuck!"

Her forearm flew up and she unintentionally hit Shikamaru in the face, he rolled on the ground and into the tree landing upside down, "Ow… how troublesome…"

Anko finally began to breathe as well, her breathes not as sharp as Tsunade's though. She began gliding her hand over her throat, repairing the damaged tissue that had caused her to cough blood. Her eyes flew and stared insanely at Anko, "YOU have a freakishly twisted mind! I never want to go in there again! EVER!"

Anko shook the dizzy spell on her, "I don't even know what you're talking about, so I'm just gonna call you a bitch for saying that!" Her eyes glared with a fury.

Tsunade growled under her breath and looked into Anko's fearless eyes, locking with her psychotically and realizing that her opponent was too determined to be psyched mentally. She cleaned the area around her mouth and sat up straight again looking around, "Where's Shikamaru?"

The Chunin crawled forward, "Right here." He had the handkerchief help up to his nose. Anko gazed curiously at his face, he simply waved his hand, "Don't ask, either of you."

Anko nodded slightly, "Okay… so what did you find out?"

"You don't know where he is that's for sure. He found you and he walked you home. Once he left, you went to sleep." Tsunade informed. "Obviously you can't help us."

"What exactly happened? Why is Kakashi missing? What's the deal with the fire?"

In a muffled voice Shikamaru said, "My team has been searching through the ruble and haven't found anything yet. Although, there is less than three hundred square feet to check, so we may find something soon."

"Find something? What do you mean? What's he talking about Tsunade?" Tsunade was silent. "What do you expect to find in the rubble?!"

"Kakashi has not been sited since late last night, when his final witness was you. Then the fire occurred and burned down his home." Tsunade paused again and looked into Anko's eyes, "We now have reason to believe that Kakashi was incinerated in his sleep or before he could escape the flames."

"No… He can't be…" Anko's bewildered expression fell to the ground and her eyes filmed over in a gleam of tears.

Shikamaru patted her on the shoulder, "Don't worry, Anko. I'm sure he's fine."

"No he's not. His ribs are broken. He won't survive without rest. I have to find him myself." Anko stood up and walked past Tsunade, who caught her by the wrist.

"Anko Mitarashi!" Tsunade called out furiously. Anko stopped in her tracks and froze within the 5th Hokage's Herculean grasp. "You are hereby under strict orders to find Kakashi Hatake, no matter what the cost may be. You shall complete this mission before continuing with your previous investigation."

Anko glanced over her shoulder and nodded in confirmation. Tsunade's sinister glare looked away and her vice grip released Anko's wrist. Anko bolted away into the trees, maneuvering efficiently around trees and branches without losing her balance.

Back under the tree, Shikamaru looked on lazily after Anko and turned to Tsunade. "So… we continue looking?"

"No… She knows he is alive. And I believe her." Tsunade said calmly looking up at the sky.

Shikamaru scoffed and found a cloud to stare at, "What makes you so sure?"

"Her heart told me so." Tsunade smiled briefly at the thought. Shikamaru looked down at her, for the first time perplexed by Tsunade's remark.

"O---kay…" Shikamaru turned towards the rubble and suddenly a sensation hit him. He popped out a cigarette and lit it. He inhaled it deeply, causing himself to cough and blow out a cloud of smoke.

Tsunade noticed his new habit and gazed at him curiously, "What made you do that all of a sudden?"

Shikamaru stared at the burn site and smoke his cigarette, "This place reeks of death…"

Tsunade realized what he meant… _Anko… I hope you can find him, before we have to assume the worst. After a week of absence… we will have to proclaim him MIA…_

**To be continued... **

Kiraichi's Author Notes: For those of you who are keeping up with the fan fic: Hey thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying it. For those who are new to it, I hope you like it so far and know that there is still more to come. Sorry for the big gap of time before the updating thing happened. Had a sort of writer's block, thingy. Anywho, thanks for reading it till now and I look forward to continuing soon. See ya.

PS: MIA Missing In Action


End file.
